Harry Potter and Help From Above
by Anime Princess
Summary: ReWRITTEN to fix mistakes! Harry Potter has had a hard life in the magical worldit's about to get tougher. This year new students from Japan arrive and they seem to be hiding something. Plus they always seem to be around him, Hermione, and Ron. Also, his
1. Default Chapter

Japanese in the presence of English speakers so they won't understand.

_Spells and or thoughts_

Normal speech

**Harry Potter and Help from Above**

Enma Dioah-Ojou Jr. no Rei-Kai (**Prince Ko-Enma of Spirit World**) was pouring over a tower of paperwork as usual, when Ge-Orge-san, a blue skinned long blond hared yellow with black spotted loin cloth wearing orge, rushed into his office yelling bloody murder.

In fact, it was so loud; it drew the attention of three Tantei (**detectives**) from their offices one floor down! Reikai Tantei Urameshi Yusuke, Minamino Suuichi AKA Kurama, and Jaganshi Hiei glanced at one another in surprise when they registered Ge-Orge's panicked voice. Quickly using their authorized portals, that allowed them to portal anywhere in the three Kai's (**world's**) and authorized by Enma Dioah-sama himself, the three reached Enma-Ojou's office very quickly.

"Oi (**hey**), oi (**hey**), Ge-Orge-san what's wrong with you?" demanded twenty-two year old Yusuke with a small frown. Since his tenure as Yusuke-sama (**King Yusuke**) of Toushin-sei (**the Kingdom of Toushin**) no Ma-Kai (**of Demon World**), he had learned to calm down a lot and use his head. Even if sometimes it didn't look like he did. Case example: the Ma-Kai (**Demon World**) Tournament; to most it looked like an amateur's decision to hand the responsibility over onto someone else other than himself, but in reality, he had thought about his choice many times before he actually approached Yomi-sama (**King Yomi**) in Gandara-sei (**the Kingdom of Gandara**) three years ago.

"Ko-Enma-Ojou (**Prince Ko-Enma**)! There's an unregistered portal from Ningen-Kai (**Human World**) to Ma-Kai (**Demon World**)! Also, a wizard by the name Black, Sirius has recently fallen through! He's being held prisoner as a slave in Ma-Kai! He's been there **_THREE MONTHS_**!"

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all glanced at one another in shock. The only authorized portals that had established places of reference were very small indeed. In fact, there was one in Mushimori City where the three of them claimed residence while in Ningen-Kai, there was ten in various placed in the stratosphere around the Earth for easy access for the Ferry-Girls to come and go around the world to do their jobs, one in Australia for the Rei-Kai Tantei (**Spirit World Detective**) team that lives there, another in America for the same reason, and one in Africa near the Egyptian eastern border. Plus the portals that the Rei-Kai Tantei and Rei-Kai Defense Force were authorized to open at anyplace and time.

"Where is this unauthorized portal Ge-Orge-san?" asked Ko-Enma with a nasty tic in his left eye. The three friends and teammates could easily tell that his patience was running low as it was with all the extra work he's had to do because of an evil wizard in England named Voldemort.

The blue orge glanced nervously around his superior's office and stammered out, "Eng…Eng…England!"

He quickly ducked and covered his head as the young Ojou's (**Prince's**) power level skyrocketed and his face became a larger version of its normal size. In fact, it was one hundred times larger and took up most of the room. Yusuke smirked and started to chuckle, Kurama hid a small smile, and Hiei simply lifted his lips slightly.

Ko-Enma-Ojou as he was known to his closest friends, was breathing slowly and deeply to calm down.

"And **WHERE** in England is it located? **WHY** am I just finding this out? **HOW** did the wizard fall through it?" he asked surprisingly calm as his three Tantei (**detectives**) seated themselves in their normal chairs. He looked at them and nodded. When Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei returned to Ningen-Kai, life at first for them went relatively back to normal. Kurama went back to high school and graduated Meioh Academy as Valedictorian with their physic friend, Kaitou Yuu, as Salutatorian, Hiei went back to Genkai's temple to watch and protect his little sister, Yukina, and to also get to know her better as he finally got enough courage to tell her the truth, and Yusuke went back to school too.

He had recently graduated with a high C and was very proud of himself. He had also renewed his relationship with his long time girlfriend, Yukimora Keiko. They had set up a wedding date and both were excited about finally settling down and living a peaceful life. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, life got in the way of their dreams.

Keiko wanted a very normal lifestyle. She wanted to go to college and wanted Yusuke to go as well. She wanted to get married after college was finished, and he wanted to get married as soon as all the plans could be arranged (_Keiko won that argument. Unfortunately, that started their road to breakup-Ville_). She wanted to work as a teacher and wanted Yusuke to get a career in computer programming since it was a fast and very demanding job. He wanted to run her family's Curry Shoppe and do part-time work for Ko-Enma. She didn't want anything to do with Youkai (**Demons**), Rei-Kai (**Spirit World**), or Ma-Kai (**Demon World**), and he couldn't leave because it was a part of him. He was a hanyou (**half human and half demon**) and very proud to be one. Plus, most of his friends were all Youkai, lived in Ma-Kai and Rei-Kai, and nearly everyday he saw some Youkai passing by under a spell or saw Botan-chan (**dear Botan**) and the other Ferry-Girls doing their jobs.

A week before their wedding, Yusuke came to a devastating reality; they were to different to remain a couple and definitely to different to have a life together! Plus, the night before, Kurama and Hiei stayed over at his apartment and talked to him about a very important fact about his life that he had overlooked. He was now a Youkai. His life span had increased exponentially! He could live to be a few millennia if he watched himself and Keiko would only live at the minimum eight decades and at the most a century. That was his true eye opener. He stayed up all night thinking about what his best friends had told him and came to a life altering decision. He told Keiko he couldn't marry her.

Once she had calmed down and actually thought about what he had said to support his decision, she regretfully had to agree. They had become too different to live together as man and wife and their feelings for one another had changed drastically between them without them noticing. They were still best friends though and happier than they had ever been.

With his shoulder's feeling lighter, he went to Ko-Enma and asked to become a Rei-Kai Tantei again. Only this time, he wanted to get paid! Since Rei-Kai had no Rei-Kai Tantei on call because of his, Kurama and Hiei's dishonorable discharges, Ko-Enma had to ask his father, Enma Dioah-sama (**King Enma**) personally. Lady Luck had shinned upon the three as Enma-sama approved their reinstatement and personally cleared their records. It was his way of saying thank you for preventing the war in Ma-Kai that could have dangerously affected both Rei-Kai and Ningen-Kai. With their reinstatement, Ko-Enma assigned them the floor below his office as their own. They had their offices with connecting rooms if they had to stay overnight, a kitchen, a hospital room, a playroom, a lounge, and a training room. Officially the three were _Rei-Kai Tantei (**Spirit World Detective**) Unit One or RTU-1_. Yusuke was the leader once more and the bait (for lack of a better term), Kurama was the strategist and negotiator, and Hiei was their scout and assassin. Each was paid Y 378,601.44 or $3,500.00. Their job was to catch Youkai that crossed illegally into Ningen-Kai. These could be rapists, murders, thieves, druggies, kidnappers, soul stealers, cannibals, and anything else that they could think up. They have been working for Ko-Enma officially for two years now even though they have been working for Rei-Kai as Rei-Kai Tantei since they were young teenagers. Well Yusuke and Kurama had at least. Hiei was 509 years old now and started when he was 500. With all their case briefings being located in Ko-Enma's office, the three of them decided to bring in chairs so they wouldn't have to lean against anything or stand up right all the time. Ko-Enma agreed happily because he saw them as his friends and didn't want to them to uncomfortable. So, Yusuke brought in a big fluffy Lazy-Boy recliner that was very popular in America, Kurama brought a modern couch that could be pieced together in many different styles, and Hiei simply brought a Japanese pillow to sit on. These are what they were currently sitting on as they listened to Ge-Orge-san explain.

"Well, this portal isn't Rei-Kai made. A powerful wizard created it over millennia ago in an attempt to talk to his dead wife. Unfortunately, because he wasn't powerful enough, the portal became destabilized and became a portal to Ma-Kai instead because the energies were so chaotic. Wizards apparently have been using it for just as long as punishment for those who break the law. Most of the wizards and witches that went through were killed immediately by the chaotic energies and never made it through to Ma-Kai. Unfortunately, an inferior F-Class Youkai tribe was able to get through from Ma-Kai into Ningen-Kai. They were apprehended and put under the wizarding world's control. They are now called Dementors. The reason we didn't know about it till now was because they set up magical wards around it **AND** surrounded it with a government called the Ministry of Magic. All the magic there clouded our scanners of England until recently when Black-san fell through."

"Yes, about that, how did he survive? You just said the energies were to chaotic for anyone to survive." Asked Kurama calmly but his eyes glittered with curiosity.

"He had been attempting to save his god-son, Potter Harry-san (**Mr. Harry Potter**), when he was lured into a duel with his evil cousin, Lestrange Bellatrix-san (**Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange**). She lured him into the room that housed the portal, stunned him, and pushed him through. Since he was unconscious and didn't move plus his magic was calm, he passed safely through. He was captured almost instantly by the criminal Black Hawk and is to be sold into slavery in 48 hours."

"How do you know this?" asked Hiei.

"Our spy's in Ma-Kai told us." Answered the orge promptly as he glanced at his four superiors.

Ko-Enma sucked on his Mafuuken (a type of pacifier that was really a defensive net) and sighed as the energy calmed his temper. He glanced at his Tantei and shook his head.

"Okay, I was going to have the three of you go to England undercover to spy on Voldemort-no-baka, but with this new development…one of you needs to go and rescue Black-san. Also, England, as you know, has been a big trouble spot for us lately with Voldemort-no-baka (**the idiot Voldemort**) starting a war and killing Ningens and wizards. I did some homework and found out that he has found a way to Ma-Kai and is skillfully recruiting the more blood thirsty ones. He has brought in about all of Class D and most of C. Wizards have been lead into a false belief that they can fight and win against Youkai because they only have the ability to see Class F and D inferior. An example of a Youkai that they can see is the Dementors. Now back to the mission perimeters, one of you has to go and save Black-san and the other two are going to have to go to England and protect Potter Harry-san because Voldemort-no-baka wants him dead."

"Wait a minute! How old is Potter-san (**Mr. Potter**)?" asked Yusuke with a suspicious frown.

Ko-Enma sweated before he mumbled the answer.

"WHAT? You want us to protect a sixteen year old boy!" cried out Yusuke in disbelief as he jumped to his feet.

He continued, "And just how are we supposed to do that? No doubt he'll be in wizard school or wherever wizards go to learn! What do you want us to do? Drink some magical potion of theirs and turn into teens again!"

Kurama winced as Yusuke froze and Ko-Enma hemmed and hawed.

"No way! I had enough troubles with school the first time around! I'm not going! You can send Kurama-kun (**friend Kurama**) and Hiei-kun (**friend Hiei**) to magic school! I'll go after Black-san (**Mr. Black**)." Retorted Yusuke with his arms crossed.

Hiei growled slightly at that. He might have softened when it came to Ningens (**Humans**), but he definitely didn't want to go to school with them!

Before the three could fight over it, Ko-Enma cleared his throat and continued, "Actually, I've decided that with the two missions, that Hiei-kun is going to rescue Black-san because he's the fastest and there is another part to this mission that only he can do because of his mental abilities. Yusuke-kun, Kurama-kun, you two shall regress in age to sixteen years old and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in two days."

Yusuke and Kurama both felt their jaws drop. Stunned Yusuke sat back down and Kurama's eyes widened even more in shock. All Kurama could think about were _FANGIRLS! NO!_

"Now Hiei, your second mission is to infiltrate Voldemort-no-baka's strong hold and learn everything you can. You'll be in disguise as a C-Class-superior Youkai but you'll still have your power levels as an S-Class. You'll just have to suppress them so they don't become suspicious. Also, Voldemort-no-baka is what the wizarding world calls an Occulmens and Legimencer. Meaning he can scan a persons mind easily and read their mind-like a telepath. Your Jagan (**evil eye**) will work well here since you can implant false memories into his head so he doesn't suspect you. You are to try and win Voldemort-no-baka's trust and send information to Yusuke-kun, Kurama-kun, and myself with the communicators. Understood?"

Hiei nodded silently in understanding. He smirked at his friends smugly. They growled warningly at him.

Kurama sighed and asked warily, "When do we take this potion?"

"Now actually. Ge-Orge-san! Bring them in!" yelled Ko-Enma to the orge that was now standing outside his boss' office.

He had two glass vials filled with rose-colored potion. All four covered their noses. It smelled awful!

"This is called the age regression potion. It needs to be drunk once every month at the end of every month at midnight."

"Wait a minute, where did you get this potion?" asked Yusuke suspiciously.

Ko-Enma winced slightly and answered, "I had to send a Ferry-Girl out to steal enough potion to last you at least three months. By the time it wears off, you'll have the information needed and the resources to make it yourself."

He continued, "I have sent word to the Head Master of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, about your arrival. He thinks you are foreign exchange students from Japan."

"Wait, does Japan even have a magical school? I mean, wouldn't we have found out about it by now?" asked Yusuke as he glared at the potion.

"No actually, that's why Japan is littered with temples. The temples are the schools." Replied the young Ojou.

"So we're just Genkai's students that have been accepted to Hogwarts?" cried out Yusuke.

"Correct baka-chan (**dear idiot**)." Came a **VERY** familiar voice to all four young men. They turned around in their seats and saw Genkai standing before them. Only, she looked to be even younger than when they first met her.

"BABA-chan (**dear grandma**)! You're young!" yelled Yusuke in shock. All he could think of was _MMOOMMMMYY!_

"Very astute baka-chan. I'm going to go with you and become your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." She answered with an evil smile.

Yusuke's eyes widened in fear as he glanced over his shoulder at Ko-Enma for a confirmation; what he found wasn't good. Ko-Enma was nodding his head in agreement.

Kurama asked, "And I'm assuming that since we are to become sixteen again, that we are to be in our sophomore year again?"

"In England, they have years. For Hogwarts, they start school at age eleven and enter the school in Year One. The school has seven years. Since you two will be sixteen you will enter Year Six." Answered Genkai as she held a thin stick and pointed it at her temple. She muttered something and pulled the stick away. It glowed white.

She pointed it at Yusuke and said, "_Alieno-are Mentis!_"

Yusuke yelped as the white light hit his face and grimaced in pain as his hands gripped his head.

Kurama's eyes widened as Genkai repeated her actions only this time he was her target. Before he could move away from Yusuke, whom he had rushed to, to see if he was all right, the same white light hit his temple causing him to grip his head in pain as well.

After five minutes of endless pain caused by the spell, Yusuke followed by Kurama shakily stood back up and Yusuke cried out, "What was that for! That stinking hurt!"

Kurama, who was calmer than his partner, placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Yusuke-kun, what does _Alieno-are Mentis_ mean?"

Yusuke, still frowning replied as he crossed his arms, "Transfer Memories, why?"

Hiei rolled his eyes as Yusuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, how did I know that! I don't know Latin…wait, _**Alieno-are Mentis** (**Transfer Memory**)_ _is a memory spell used to quickly and affectively transfer knowledge from one person to another. It is normally not used directly on a person because of the tremendous pain said person feels when the knowledge is being processed into their brain. It is recommended that when a person uses this spell, that they only do so in the most extreme cases, or a last ditched attempt. The person who has had the information forced into their cerebrum must wait twenty-four hours before using the knowledge on a large scale. The second set of twenty-four hours is used to review all the information so the person can get a full grasp of all the concepts that the first person, the caster, wanted the recipient to have. If, in the future, a person should like to forget all the knowledge that the first person, the caster, put into their heads, the spell **Infinte Alieno-are Oblivate **(**End Transfer and Destroy**)can be used followed by **Obliviate **(**Destroy**). _How'd… okay dumb question. So, we rest for twenty-four hours and then review it all. Shouldn't we get wands and stuff then today?"

Ko-Enma nodded in approval and said, "Actually, all four of you will be leaving now. I have debriefed you on all the information that we have. Hiei-kun, you go and retrieve Black-san and from their you are to go to England. More precisely, you are going to Little Hangleton, England. That is Voldemort-no-baka's stronghold."

The Rei-Kai Tantei nodded as Yusuke and Kurama winced at the rose colored potion still before them. They glanced at Genkai and saw her tapping her foot at them with her famous scowl. They quickly gulped the potion down and fell to their knees. Before Genkai, Hiei, and Ko-Enma's eyes, Yusuke and Kurama grew shorter, lost some of their body mass, and gained a tiny bit of their teenaged body fat that was reminisce of their baby fat. The two sixteen year olds stood up again and looked themselves over.

Kurama tilted his head and asked in his new younger voice, "I don't suppose you could shrink our clothes Genkai-sensei (**teacher Genkai**)?"

Genkai smirked, waved her wand, which is twelve inches long, yew, with the core of a Harpy's wing feather within, and said, "_Abhorres Iacere (**Shrink Clothes**)"_.

Instantly, an orange-yellow light hit Yusuke and Kurama's clothes. Very quickly they reformed to fit their now younger bodies. Yusuke looked down at his black fighting shoes, black kung-fu pants, black kung-fu no-sleeved shirt, and green elastic belt and smiled.

Kurama's face mirrored Yusuke's. His clothes, while in a similar style to Yusuke have was more Chinese in class than Japanese. His black shoes were the same, his pants where straight and wide enough for him to move about in easily, his shirt was wrapped around his upper body and ties off at the wait with a golden tie belt that had a small black strip at the end to show he was a black belt in his Ninjit-su.

"So, how are we getting to England?" asked Yusuke. He was starting to get excited. This was something completely new to him and he always LOVED a good adventure!

Ko-Enma handed them an old western styled boot and said, "This is a portkey. What does it do?"

Kurama answered this time; " A portkey is basically a transportation device. It was created as a means of instantaneous travel. It is used mainly with large groups of people who need to leave someplace quickly from point A to point B. Anything you can find and hold onto can be made into a portkey. The spell used to create a portkey is _Portus_."

"Very good." Answered Genkai as she took the boot and said, "We're leaving in ten seconds grab on."

The two wordlessly grabbed a part of the boot and waited.

Exactly ten seconds later, Yusuke and Kurama felt their stomachs leave their bodies as something grabbed them at the belly button, and yanked hard. In a swirl of colors and sounds, the three crashed to a stop, which caused Yusuke and Kurama to lose their balance.

"Ohh…I don't even wanna do that again!" moaned Yusuke as he rolled over and took a deep breath. He was trying to keep his lunch down.

"I must certainly agree." Whispered Kurama as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Ah, where are we Genkai-sensei?" he asked as he looked around the room they were in. All around him were people. Most of which had bright red hair. Not rose colored hair like his, but bright orange-red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yusuke, Kurama, from now on I want the two of you to speak English. It would be very rude for us to speak in Japanese while in our allies' presence." Scolded Genkai as she and the rest of the household watched the two teens pick themselves up off the ground.

"Hey! How come you didn't fall over Grandma!" exclaimed Yusuke as he brushed his clothes off.

Genkai simple stared at him and said dryly, "I have impeccable balance you idiot."

Yusuke glared at her before he turned to the others in the house, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and said, "Ah, Hi, I bet you are wondering who we are. Well, my name is Ura…Yusuke Urameshi. I'm sixteen years old and I'll be joining the sixth years at Hogwarts this year."

Beside him, the English group watched as the rose hared young man bowed and added, "Hello, I'm Suuichi Minamino I'll also be joining the sixth years. But, since I find that English speakers have a hard time pronouncing my name correctly, you can call me by my nickname…"

"Kurama." Interrupted Yusuke with a grin as he wrapped an arm around the older fox demon.

Kurama glanced at his friend and leader and said with a tiny smile, "Yes, Kurama is what you can call me."

Behind Genkai, a very advanced man stepped forward and said with a welcoming smile, "Welcome Mr. Urameshi and Mr. Minamino! My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix! You're Master, Genkai, is one of our foreign members. She has heard of our trouble with keeping Defense Against the Dark Arts professors amazingly enough. She has graciously offered to take the job. Of course, one of the conditions was that the two of you needed to come with her. I am most pleased to accept you to my school. Now, allow me to introduce the other members of the Order…to my right is Professor Minerva McGonagall, your Transfiguration professor while at Hogwarts. To my left is Professor Serverus Snape. He will be your Potions professor. The young man standing behind the children is Mr. Remus Lupin. The woman with the bright pink hair is Nymphadora Tonks. She is an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Both she and Mr. Lupin stay here all the time while the students are here. The black skinned man is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt is also a member of our Order and is a Senior Auror. Now, the old man behind me near the curtains is ex-Auror Alastor _"Mad-Eye"_ Moody. Don't mind him much. Lastly, the family of red heads is the Weasley clan. I'll start with the head of the family, Arthur Weasley. He works in the **_Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department_** in the Ministry. Then we have Mrs. Weasley, Molly. She is a housewife. Their eldest son, William _"Bill"_ Weasley; he works in **_Curses and Counter Curses at Gringotts Bank_**. Their second son, Charlie Weasley, works in Romania with dragons. The third child, Percival Weasley, I'm afraid isn't here because he's a bit misinformed and hasn't came back to us. Then we have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's most recently of age children, the twins, Fred and George Weasley. They are the pranksters of the family. They plan to open a Joke Shop soon. Next we have Ronald Bilius Weasley. He'll be entering Hogwarts this year as a sixth year. Lastly, we have the only daughter of the clan. Her name is Ginerva Molly Weasley. She'll be entering her fifth year in Hogwarts this term."

Yusuke and Kurama roamed their eyes over them all and then at each other. Both knew this was going to be a bit difficult to work with since there were so many people, but they have had worst missions before.

Kurama and Yusuke bowed politely and said, "If we mess up any of your names, please forgive us. Now, I think Yusuke and I are supposed to go to a place called Diagon Alley to get our new supplies?"

Ginerva stepped up and asked shyly, "How is it you are wizards and yet you don't have any wands?"

"Ginny!" scolded her mother as she glanced at them in apology.

Genkai answered for them, "My students are disciples of the _Eastern Magics_. We do not have wands or spells like those magics of the _Western World_. Instead we use our magics to destroy demons, create wards, heal any physical wound, telepathy, and enhance our bodies normal limits as far as they can be stretched. _Eastern Magus'_ are very traditional and like to use the teachings of **_Buddha_** to control our fates. We also work with our hands and don't rely on our magics to do things like heal wounds, levitate, disarm, knock unconscious, create things, and destroy them. We do all the work by hand. It teaches us humility and compassion. Most wizards in the _Western World_, no offence to those of you who are pureblooded, are snobby, evil, horrible people who can't do a thing without their magics. Those that are pureblooded in Japan are, while very traditional, are sedated and "_down-to-earth"_ as it were because we don't use our magics for everything."

Kurama and Yusuke smiled at Ginny and Yusuke said, "What she said. We need to go and buy our wands. Grandma here made us study our butts off to be at sixth year level. Once at Hogwarts I think we're supposed to take something called O.W.L.s to see if we can actually **JOIN** year six though."

Kurama nodded and said, "Shouldn't we be off?"

Genkai reached out and grabbed both of their shirts and yanked hard.

"ITAI!" they cried out as they bumped roughly into each other and the ground.

"What was that for grandma?" protested Yusuke forgetting to use English.

Genkai whacked him on the head and said, "ENGLISH!

Yusuke glared evilly at her and tried again, "What was that for!"

"You two weren't coming. I've been waiting at the fireplace for three minutes. We're going to Floo to Diagon Alley. Understand? What is Floo?"

Yusuke closed his eyes and thought.

As he opened his eyes, he said, "Floo, or _Floo Powder, _is a means of travel in the wizarding world. It is a connection of over one thousand places and homes all across Europe. With the Floo Powder, a fireplace, and clearly spoken words, a witch or wizard can travel across thousands of miles in far less time than traveling by normal muggle (non-magical) means."

Kurama took over, "Floo Powder was created for those wizards who cannot apparate, or transport themselves with their own magics instantaneously from point A to point B. To use Floo, you need to speak very clearly and tuck in all your body limbs unless you accidentally exit the wrong fireplace."

The Order of the Phoenix was surprise at their detailed answers as Genkai nodded in approval and said, "Get to it then."

Yusuke sighed, took a handful of powder, stepped in, and said clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

In a flash of emerald fire, he was gone.

"Your turn fox."

Kurama nodded slightly, followed Yusuke's example and said clearly, "Diagon Alley."

Genkai turned towards the teachers and said, "I won't be needing any books for DADA. We'll be focusing more on physical DADA and how to use what _Western Magus'_ call **Wandless Magic**."

Professor Snape snorted and said, "My dear Professor Genkai, wandless magics are impossible nowadays. At most, only one out of every twenty children can do even accidental wandless magic. How are you going to teach over three hundred students wandless magic successfully?"

Genkai smirked smugly and said as her entire body lit up with bright blue energy, "The same way I was taught and the same way I taught Yusuke and Kurama-physical exercise and a lot of hard work."

She stepped back a step or two before the fireplace and vanished with a soft **POP**.

The Order of the Phoenix all stared stupefied at the fireplace. No one, save Professor Dumbledor, had that kind of magical aura!

"Albus, her magical aura…shouldn't we have known about her? She's nearly as strong as you." Pointed out Minerva.

Dumbledor merely smiled and said, "I have a feeling this year is going to be just as interesting as the last five have been with Master Genkai here."

Meanwhile, in a little county there was a little city. Within that little city, lied a small neighborhood. Within the small neighborhood, lied a tiny house. In that tiny house, was a petite room. In that petite room, was an unnormal young man. This young man's name was Harry James Potter. He was fifteen, nearly sixteen years old. He hated summer holidays and couldn't wait to go back to school. Why is that you ask? He lives with his magical hating relatives, Uncle Vernon Arthurious Dursley, Aunt Petunia Daisy Evans-Dursley, and Cousin Dudley Vernon Dursley. Why does he live with these people? Good question! The answer to that is simple. When Harry was but a year old, a very dark and dangerous wizard, Lord Voldemort, killed his mother and father with the unblockable _Avada Kedavra_. When Voldemort's wand turned to him, something happened that caused him, little one-year-old Harry Potter, to live. He became famous that night and given the title of _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. He hated it. He hated it because he lost his family and was sentenced to live as a house elf. He wanted to talk to his friends, Hermione and Ron, badly. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore once again forbade him from receiving any letters from his friends because his hideout might be compromised. He was bored and depressed! To keep himself from thinking about what had happened last term, he started to do some easy Calisthenics to tire him out and mold his body. He had received a letter from Professor Dumbledore earlier this summer that told him that he could leave at midnight July 31st. He couldn't wait! That was only two days away. From here he was going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He didn't want to go there though. It would remind him once again about whom he had lost. He sighed. It didn't matter what he thought though. All that mattered was that he, Dumbledore's **_Secret Weapon_**, was not be harmed.

Once again, he wished he could talk to someone about how he felt. But he couldn't. Everyone thought of him as his or her hero. Someone who was strong and never let bad things hit him hard. The only people who looked behind his mask fully, was his Hermione and surprisingly enough, Luna Lovegood.

He glanced at the alarm clock by his dingy bed. It read 3:04. With a surprised yawn, he closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep. Before he found his rest, a burst of fire appeared before him and left behind Fawkes.

"Fawkes! What are you doing here?" he asked shocked as he pulled off a letter that was written in Ron's messy scrawl.

He felt Fawkes land on his shoulder and smiled as the red phoenix started to sing. He felt a warmth grow within his heart and heard a voice he though he'd never hear again, **_Remember Harry, those that we love, never truly leave us because they are always with us in our hearts._**

"Sirius." He whispered as he remembered the advice he received from his godfather when he was thirteen. It had been just after he and Hermione had rescued both Sirius and Buckbeak and he had wanted to go and live with the innocent Azkaban inmate.

He opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harry, _

_You won't believe what I just found out! I had to steal Fawkes though to tell you. Mum's going to kill me when she finds out I've stolen Fawkes for something so "trivial as sending a letter"._

_We have a new DADA professor from Japan! Her name is Master Genkai! She has two students that will enter year 6 with us named Yusuke Urameshi and Suuichi Minamino AKA Kurama. _

_Apparently she's into physical DADA instead of books! Hermione's going to freak out! But I'm freaking because she said we've gotta EXERSICE! And not Quidditch exercise, real honest to good muggle exercise! I'm not exactly fat, but I'm not muggle "fit" either. I almost pity Malfoy. He'll die before the first class is over! HAHA_

_Anyways, something's funny about her though. If I didn't know any better, I'd say her magical aura is stronger than Dumbledore's! No joke! Her entire body was engulfed in this blue flaming aura. It was pretty, but eerie too. She said she was going to teach us Eastern Magics. She said that us **Western Magus'** rely too much on our magics to do things for us, that we've lost a lot of our magic potential or something to that extent._

_Besides that, she seems kinda cool. She showed up Snape though! His face was the reddest I've ever seen it in all our time at Hogwarts! _

_Anyways, her two student's, Yusuke and Kurama, they are odd. I don't mean that they look weird, but they, I don't know, **FEEL** weird. You'll probably think I'm crazy, but after all the adventures we've been though, I've gotten a 6th sense about me now. They feel weird. Not evil necessarily, but weird as in we'd better watch ourselves around them._

_I can't wait to see you in two days Harry! Hermione will be arriving tomorrow at noon. Don't worry; with O.W.L. scores coming in soon, she should let up awhile so we can celebrate your birthday! LOL _

_Your best mate,_

_Ron_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry grinned slightly at Ron's letter. It reflected his best mate like all his other letters. It was to the point, and humorous as well. He was thoughtful. This new DADA professor seemed interesting. He has never seen a witch or wizard use muggle exercise to boost their magics. He didn't even think it was possible.

_'But,'_ he thought, _'if exercise makes a person's magic stronger, why isn't there a physical class at Hogwarts? I know for certain it wasn't even on the elective list for Year Three. Professor Genkai, where have I heard that name before? Oh, well I'll think of it later, I suppose. And we have two new students, they sound okay, but I'll have to see them for myself.'_

With that, he placed the parchment on his desk, watched Fawkes leave in a burst of flames, placed his glasses on top of the parchment, and closed his eyes. Surprisingly enough, he went straight to sleep and didn't have any nightmares about Cedric or Sirius.

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley, earlier that day, as Yusuke and Kurama shot out of the fireplace, both of them had to _roll with the flow_, as it were, to come to a safe stop. When they got to their feet, they frowned. Both their clothes were covered in soot.

As Genkai appeared with a soft **POP**, Yusuke asked, "Can you do something about all this soot? Please?"

Genkai crossed her arms and asked, "What's the correct spell?"

Yusuke groaned as he closed his eyes and tried to pull the information to the forefront of his head.

Kurama beat him and explained, "It is _Scourgify _or to clean completely. It is used to clean any surface. With the spell any and all things will be spotless."

Genkai nodded, pulled out her wand, eleven and a half inches, Sakura, and has the feather of a Harpy as it's core, and said, "_Scourgify!_"

Instantly, Yusuke and Kurama were spotless. Their clothes, hair, and skin were as clean as a whistle.

"So, where to first?" asked Yusuke as the three came to a red brick wall. Neither of Genkai's students' said a word and their teacher and friend tapped a certain brick. With a smirk, Genkai stepped back and watched her companion's eyes grew large.

The different sights and sounds of the Western Wizarding world awed Yusuke and Kurama. Their home was very different. They couldn't wait to see it all. Especially, since they had a whole month to see it all if they reviewed fast enough and accurately enough to Genkai's preference.

Yusuke especially wanted to see it all. So, in exchange for time off to explore the Wizarding World, he would promise Genkai his complete attention-no slacking off.

"First Idiot, we are going to Gringotts Bank to get money, followed by buying new wizarding wear for the both of you for school and casual wear, then to the book store to buy your Year Six books, then your odds and ends like parchment, ink, and quill, and lastly we'll get your wand and if you have money left over, you can get a pet."

"Why would we need a pet?" asked Yusuke as he scratched his head.

She whacked him over the head and asked sharply, "What do wizards use to send mail?"

"Ah, owls." He answered meekly.

"Right, and **where** will we find an owl?"

"The pet shop?"

"Right. Let's go." She said as the two young men followed her into the Alley.

Yusuke and Kurama felt their control over their emotions crack just a little as they scanned the place. They couldn't wait to explore by themselves! They glanced at each other a grinned sheepishly. Here they were, two twenty-two year olds acting like children in a candy store. With that thought in mind, they passed by what looked like a candy shop, and felt their mouths drop as children literally flew **OUT** of the shop.

The group of Japanese magus' quickly arrived at a tall, bent, white building. At the top, in gold letter it said, **GRINGOTTS BANK**.

Yusuke leaned over to Kurama and whispered, "They look like low level demons. Are they Goblins then?"

Kurama scanned the knowledge Genkai had given them and nodded slightly and said softly, "Yes, and if I remember correctly, we do not want them mad at us."

"Right, hey what's this…**_Enter, stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there._** Looks like, Youko-kun is going to have to look and not take, eh Kurama-kun?"

Kurama had the decency to blush slightly when Genkai glanced back at him and said, "Yes, well, he's locked up at least until the Full Moon when he has to be let loose. By that time, we'll be safe in H.Q. I'm assuming?"

Genkai nodded as the three came to a Goblin who sat at one of the teller's stands. He was writing on a piece of parchment.

Genkai cleared her throat.

When the Goblin looked down at her said evenly, "We need to go to Vault 333, Vault 123, and Vault 124."

The Goblin's eyebrow, if that's what they could call it, rose up and he asked, "Do you have your keys?"

Genkai reached into her pocket and pulled out three very elaborate keys. One was gold and had the kanji for Spirit Blast on the butt end with diamond cut sapphires lining both sides of the golden neck. The second one actually looked like a silver fox that was running. The key itself was the fox's mouth and the butt end was emerald and diamond shaped like nine tails. The last key was made of lapis lazuli and shaped like Yusuke's own Spirit Gun. The key portion looked like the blast and the butt end looked like his hand that normally shaped into a gun for his attack to work.

Both Kurama and Yusuke were wide eyed. Just how many **MORE** surprises did Grandma have in store for them! Genkai handed the keys to the teller, and all three watched as his eyes widened in surprise.

He looked at them and said politely, "I shall take you three down myself. My name is GrappleHook. It is my honor to escort two of the Nobles of Ma-Kai to their Ningen-Kai vaults and to escort Mistress Genkai to hers once more. This way please."

Genkai looked at Yusuke and Kurama smugly. Both their eyes were wide in shock.

"I guess you are wondering how he knows?"

Both shook their heads positively.

She shrugged and said quietly so only they, with their demon hearing could hear, "Ko-Enma was actually going to send all three of you to spy on Voldemort-no-baka. He had the plans in the works for a few months, but when we got news of Harry and Sirius Ko-Enma decided to make the two missions one. Because of this, Ko-Enma has been steadily putting your paychecks into Gringotts. So far, you both have six paychecks along with an eighth of your treasury in the bank."

Kurama did the math and said smartly, "So we both have currently 22,768.86 pounds."

Yusuke uncrossed his eyes and said, "Man, I wish I could do math that easily in my head. I need paper and pencil to do that stuff."

Kurama simply smiled. When they arrived, the Goblin silently got in the cart, and waved them to do so as well. With a gulp, they got in.

With a grin over his shoulder, the Goblin said, "One speed only sirs, madam."

Then they were off.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Yusuke in surprise. Kurama's smiled grew to cover his entire face, and Genkai was smirking.

"I LOVE IT!" he shouted as they came to a stop.

"Vault 333. Key, please."

Genkai handed it over and went inside. She quickly grabbed her money and got back in.

In quick succession, Yusuke and Kurama got their money and exited the bank.

Yusuke stretched as far as he could go and said with a grin, "That was fun! I can't wait to go back again!"

Kurama chuckled and said, "Well, I guess we're going to get our robes. Where are we going anyway Genkai?"

She nodded towards a nice store with moving manikins.

"That's where we're going?" asked a shocked Yusuke as his arms, which had been above his, fell to his sides.

"Yes dimwit. This is _Madam Malkins-Robes for all Occasions_. We'll find everything here."

Yusuke groaned at the line and grumbled as Kurama smiled politely at a young teenage witch. She blushed and giggled as her mother gave him an appreciative once over and whispered something to her daughter. Unfortunately, with his advanced hearing as a demon, he heard what was said,_ 'I like him luv, we need to find a way to get you two to meet. Just think of how your children will look!'_ He glared at them and stood closer to Kurama. His friend gave him a curious stare, but said nothing as Yusuke placed and arm around his neck and grinned at him. The mother and daughter huffed and glared at him as they walked out of the store. Genkai smirked. It seemed Yusuke was getting jealous. This was going to get interesting.

Harry was currently finishing up his exercises, when an owl flew into his room with a regal hoot.

Harry took the letter and flipped it over. The seal was from the Ministry of Magic-Education Department. He gulped-O.W.L.s had arrived.

He gathered up his famous Gryffindor courage and tore open the seal.

_Dear Mr. Harrisent Jameston Lithium Vicus Potter, _

_Enclosed are your O.W.L. scores. To receive one O.W.L. you must receive an overall grade of an **A**. To receive two O.W.L.s you must receive and overall grade of **EE** or **O**._

_It is also, to my utmost pleasure, to award to you a** M-or Masters** in your DADA O.W.L. results. This hasn't been awarded in nearly three hundred years. _

_Also, because of your high score, your grader, Professor Tofty, has deemed you eligible to receive an **A** in your N.E.W.T.s. You can of course, retake your DADA N.E.W.T. in your seventh year should you want a higher N.E.W.T. grade._

_Congratulations, _

_Miranda Goldstein_

Miranda Goldstein Director of Education 

He felt a thrill of excitement flow through his veins. If this is what the first page said, his scores couldn't be as bad as he had first thought.

_Scores for Potter, H. J._

_Scores for O.W.L.s are graded as such-_

_**M-Masters-3**_

_**O-Outstanding-2**_

_**EE-Exceeded Expectations-2**_

_**A-Acceptable-1 **_

D-Dreadful-0 P-Poor-0 T-Troll-0 

_**Student**: Potter, Harry J._

_**Year**: 5th_

_**House**: Gryffindor_

_**School**: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Class: Practical Theory Overall Transfiguration O EE O-2 

_Charms O EE O-2_

_Potions O O O-2_

_Defense Against O+ O+ M-3 _

_The Dark Arts_

Herbology A EE EE-2 

_Divination A P P-0 _

_History of Magic N/A P P-0_

Astrology  EE EE EE-1

Due to the interruption, **ALL **students shall receive an EE and those who wish to continue with the class must test again on Sept. 5 of the next term at nine in the morning. Those who wish to quit the class, can pick another class for their N.E.W.T.s that are only available to Year 6 and 7.

Care of Magical O O O-2 

Creatures

Total O.W.L.s awarded: 7/10

Total O.W.L.s points achieved: 14-20

Place in House: 2/8

Place in Hogwarts: 4/29

_Congratulations Mr. Potter! We hope to see more excellent work from you in the future!_

_Congratulations, _

_Miranda Goldstein_

Miranda Goldstein 

Director of Education

Harry had to bite his fingers to keep from yelling out loud in joy. He could continue on to become an Auror! He couldn't believe he was second in Gryffindor and fourth in his year! It was unbelievable! He was ecstatic! Then he saw the third page. Curious, he opened it.

_In accordance to your job review, you have chosen to become and Auror. To become one you need an O in all of your core classes and at least 6/10 O.W.L.s to qualify. As seen above, you have met all the requirements to join the Ministry of Law Enforcement. We look forward to having your join the ranks Mr. Potter. _

_Enclosed you will find a list of N.E.W.T. classes. You must pick six or seven classes for your N.E.W.T.s. Please place a check beside the classes you wish to take._

_**1.) Ancient Runes- Professor R. Runes**_

_**2.) Arithmacy- Professor V. Vector**_

_**3.) Care of Magical Creatures-Professor R. Hagrid**_

_**4.) Charms-Professor F. Flitwick**_

_**5.) Defense Against the Dark Arts-Master Genkai**_

_**6.) Defense Association-Professor H. Potter (Open to all after dinner on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays)**_

_**7.) Divination- Professor S. Trelawny **_

_**8.) Dueling-Professor R. Lupin/A. Moody (Only 6 & 7)**_

_**9.) Healing-Madam P. Pomphry (Only 6 & 7)**_

_**10.) Herbology-Professor P. Sprout **_

_**11.) Muggle Studies- Professor T. Persons**_

_**12.) Potions-Professor S. Snape **_

_**13.) Transfiguration- Professor M. McGonagall**_

_**14.) Wand Creation- Professor H. Higgles (Only 6 & 7)**_

Harry blinked in shock. That couldn't be right! Him a teacher! He spied a postscript at the bottom. It was from Dumbledore-_Harry, I thought that since D.A. was such a success last year, and since all the students who you taught all received EE or O, that you'd like to do so again. It'll be at night and it won't interfere with your Quidditch training, which are on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday mornings from six in the morning till eight. Just so you know, Katie Bell, the Gryffindor Capitan, has asked for these times. Yes, you are back on the team as Seeker as Ms. Ginerva Weasley has expressed a desire to try out for one of the two new Chaser positions. _

He groaned; he did it again! It didn't matter if he had wanted to teach a class or not. Not that he minded, but Dumbledore made the decision for him without asking first!

As he sat down to pick his N.E.W.T. classes, he thought happily, _'Oh well, at least I'm the teach and can toss anyone out like Malfoy if he and his goons act up!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eliew**-Thank you for correcting my mistakes. I like it when people read my stories and have something constructive to say. For the most part, you're right. My head is writing the story as I type it and sometimes my head goes faster than my fingers can type. I truly do need a Beta, but no one wants to help me so…I hope these changes and spelling corrections meet with your approval. LOL! 

Means Japanese

Yusuke was surprised. Normally, he'd be bored very quickly during a mission if they weren't fighting, but as he, Genkai, and Kurama continued to buy his and Kurama's school supplies, he found himself very interested still.

"You know, if our schools were as interesting as the wizarding school is, I don't think I would have tried to skip so many times." He announced with a sheepish grin as they entered another shop. This one was called **_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C_**. When they got inside they saw row after row and column after column of black and white boxes.

Kurama smiled at him and said, "Yes, this does seem to be a place that could eternally hold your interest. Perhaps we should have had a mission like this earlier?"

Yusuke frowned with a teasing glint in his eyes as he stuck his tongue out at the fox. Genkai rolled her eyes and sat down.

Before they could ask her what was going on, an old man with pure white hair and silvery eyes appeared behind Yusuke and said, "It has been some time since I've seen a demon as powerful as you."

Yusuke and Kurama jumped a good two feet into the air and both readied their weapons.

Genkai chuckled and said, "Calm down, he's Mr. Ollivander."

"You mean, he's the wand maker!" shouted Yusuke with wide eyes as he added in a demanding tone, "I didn't even feel him! How'd he do that?"

Mr. Ollivander looked at him and said, "I learned a few tricks from a few demon friends of mine. You look like my oldest friend. I heard he died a couple years back. Perhaps you knew him, Raizen, was his name."

Yusuke paled slightly and confirmed, "Lord Raizen of the Toushin?"

"Yes, that was he. Why do you look so much like him?"

Yusuke cleared his throat and answered, "He was my father."

Mr. Ollivander blinked and said, "Oh, well then, let's get you some wands. Prince Ko-Enma sent me a letter and some special supplies to make you your wands. As I was asked, I've made these wands especially for the two of you. I'm interested to see how these elements interact with one another. Which one of you wishes to go first?"

Kurama saw how pale his friend was still and volunteered, "I shall."

"Ah, you are a Kitsune (**Fox Demon**). Very well then, this one belongs to you. It is ten and a half inches, made of Rose Wood, and a silver hair from the most powerful Silver Kitsune in history-Youko Kurama."

He handed the wand to the shocked young man. Kurama mindlessly took it.

Mr. Ollivander waited for a moment and said, "Well go on, and give it a wave."

Kurama blinked and did as he was told. A silver light with hint of green light and rose petals appeared as he felt a warmth-not unlike his own Youki (**Demon energy**)- spread through him.

"Very nice, that shall be seven galleons."

Yusuke stepped forward and waited as Mr. Ollivander handed him a wand and said, "This is eleven and a half inches, Sakura wood, with the tail feather of a blue phoenix-this is a very powerful mix since I thought blue phoenixes, the most noble and most powerful of all Phoenixes, were extinct. Go on, and give it a wave."

Yusuke took a deep breath and waved the wand. It glowed blue and warmth spread through him that made him smile. Also tiny little bursts of blue light exploded in the air that looked like fireworks.

"Bravo! I must see what else you two can do later. But for now, that'll be seven galleons as well."

As they paid for the custom made wands, the three exited the shop and Genkai said, "Our last stop is the pet shop for our owls. Let's hurry up and go back to _you-know-where_."

Very quickly the three bought their owls. Genkai's was black with a white spot on its chest. Yusuke's was white and had a hint of black feathers and Kurama's was golden with deep brown feathers. The owl's names were Kuro (**Black**), Gin (**Silver**), and Shuuichi, named after Kurama's little brother back in Japan.

They quickly made it back to Head Quarters and Yusuke said as they settled into the Library, "Let's make a deal Grandma. If we work extra hard on our revisions, can we have a few hours off tomorrow to explore on our own?"

Genkai frowned slightly and as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny entered said, "Let's see how well your revisions go first, nitwit."

Genkai looked at the four student's and said, "You may stay too if you wish. This revision will probably help you too, but you must remain quite. My student's must translate three different languages for revisions and need to concentrate. Understand? And you girl, with the brown hair, who are you?"

Hermione, who had just recently arrived, sat up straighter and said, "My name is Hermione Granger Professor Genkai. I arrived a few hours ago while you and your students were in Diagon Alley. I would like to sit in and review as well if I could. I promise not to make to much noise."

Genkai snorted slightly and said, "Just Master Genkai, girl; none of that professor stuff. Very well then, just make sure you are quiet. Okay you two, what's the spell for levitation?"

Kurama and Yusuke glanced at one another as Yusuke said; "The Japanese word is lift so in English it is lift."

Kurama nodded and said, "Then in Latin it should be Leviosa so…_Wingardium Leviosa_ should be the levitation spell."

Yusuke took out his wand, pointed it at a chair and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The chair floated easily into the air.

For the next six hours, Genkai drilled Yusuke and Kurama endlessly on any and all things she could think of that was related to the Western Wizarding World. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were tired by the third hour and were amazed that Yusuke and Kurama could still focus!

As Dumbledore arrived, Genkai glanced up at him and said, "Okay, we're done for now, but first I want you two to tell me about and what is needed to make the _Viritasirum Potion_."

Yusuke groaned as he held his head. He had a headache. Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He too was in pain, but this was the last revision for today.

"_Viritasirum_ or the Truth Potion was invented in 1345 A.D. by a man named Lord Bellion Virita in Italy. He wanted a way to make sure that his council was loyal to only him. So, he spent ten years perfecting a potion that would force the drinker to tell only the truth. The only antidote is called _Loquorsirum _or the Potion of Speech. It makes the person speak normally again."

Yusuke growled and said, "Thank you, now I have the hard part…to make the potion you need a full month to brew it. The main ingredient is the blood of a willing unicorn. This makes the potion very valuable and hard to make since unicorns are hardly ever willing to offer their blood to anyone. First, you set up your cauldron and fire setting it a standard warmth temperature of 50 degrees Fahrenheit. You need a half a cauldron of water-heat for one-day straight starting at six in the morning to six in the morning the next day. By the second day you should have a forth a cauldron of water. Then you add five eyes of newts all the while stirring in a clockwise fashion. Once that sets for five minutes-one minute for every eye added- you add half the vial of unicorns blood. You must let it sit in the sun and moonlight for a full week to the minute. On the second week you add five scales of an Opal-Eye dragon, ten bat wings, and Barley leaves cut up into fine strips of equal size (One inch). Once everything has been added, stir the cauldron one hundred times in a clockwise fashion and then one hundred times more in a counter-clockwise fashion followed by fifty stirs clockwise and counter-clockwise (alternating the stirs clock/counter/clock/counter). When this is finished, wait another week, and add the last half of the unicorn's blood. Stir and heat at one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. On the last week, you need to add, three hairs from a unicorn, ten tears from a phoenix, and let it sit for one week OFF the fire. At the end of the month, poor it into safe vials, and placed somewhere cool so it will remain potent for a long time."

When he was finished, he opened his eyes and demanded hotly, "NOW can we go an eat Grandma!"

She smiled slightly and said, "Yes idiot, fox, go an eat. I expect you to be up early tomorrow. We still have a lot of revisions to go through and if you're lucky I might help alleviate that headache you two have."

The two groaned but got up and silently exited the Library where Dumbledore and the three students were watching in amazement.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Those two knew more about potions, charms, and defensive spells, enchantments, curses, and counters than even she did. They even knew the history of each and every one made!

She glanced at Genkai and asked softly, "Will we be made to know information like this, this term, at Hogwarts?"

Genkai snorted and said, "I don't expect you all to know everything about your magics. It's been much to long and you all think magic is just something to wave around and have fun with. I WILL expect you to know everything about Defensive spells, curses, blocks, and muggle means of protection. I WON'T make this and easy class. But, if you work hard, TRY, and not make me mad, this year will be a lot easier for the lot of you."

With that she exited the room.

Ron looked at Dumbledore and asked hotly, "Just WHAT have you gotten us into THIS time!"

Hiei was silently shifting from tree to tree. He was nothing but a black blur to most demons or a shadow that was seen from the corner of their eye. When they went to investigate, he was no longed there. He had been tracking Black Hawk for five hours now and was growing annoyed. He seemed to be pushing his group to arrive somewhere within the Toushin lands quickly. It was like he knew someone was after him. After another hour of playing hide and go seek with Black Hawks' guards, they stopped and Hiei settled himself into a tree. He was careful to mask his scent and aura. It wouldn't do for them to realize he was here and scatter to the four winds. He needed to find Black-san fast and get to London. According to Ge-Orge-san, since Voldemort had close to three hundred C and D Class demons, Voldemort was slowing down recruitment now.

After waiting another five minutes, Black Hawk stormed out of his tent dragging a man with graying black hair and grayish blue eyes. His skin was shallow with sickness and his eyes were almost hollow with despair. Hiei felt concerned for this wizard who had been horribly betrayed by his remaining family. Once Genkai-sama (**Lady Genkai**), Yusuke-kun (**friend Yusuke**), and Kurama-kun (**friend Kurama**) left for London, Ko-Enma had went even deeper into Black-san's family history to explain just why Black was fighting against his cousin to begin with. He felt a certain kinship with the betrayed wizard because Black's family accosted him because he didn't believe in PUREBLOOD and didn't support a madman known as Voldemort. In a way, it was like him and his family history. He was sent to his death because his mother, Hina, mated with a Hi-no-Youkai (**Fire Demon**) and had him-a BOY and a FIRE DEMON, a Forbidden Child. Hiei's eyes narrowed, Black-san's life force was fading. He had to work fast.


	5. Chapter 5

With the speed born from his lifetime of strife, Hiei began his attack. He knew he had to get Black out of there and the wizard was his top priority, but he was going to take out as many of Black Hawk's demon followers as he could. Black Hawk has repeatedly disobeyed the laws concerning humans and the new ways of the demon realm. The last tournament had taken place a little less than a year ago and Enki had won again; although, one of his friends had come close. Hiei suspected that the next tournament would yield to a new King and more changes. _It is a good thing that Enki made that rule up about previous King's rules cannot be over turned by the current King. At least the humans won't suffer if a bloodthirsty King were revealed in the future._ He thought as he swiftly cut up the five guards that were around Black. As he approached, he sensed twenty coming up from behind him.

He grabbed Black, hauled him on his shoulder, turned around, and yelled out as his bandages burned off his Black Dragon, "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

With a roar of power, the black dragon quickly devoured the weak demons without giving them a chance to fight back.

Black, who was on Hiei's shoulders, could only watch with wide eyes as the tiny man, destroyed all those demons! It was impossible! Not even he could destroy that many in one attack even at his best! Who was this guy!

Hiei hummed and said, "I'm Hiei. I was sent to rescue you. Now, I'm to take you to be healed."

Hiei flicked his wrist, and Black watched as a black portal appeared. It wavered for a split second then solidified. Hiei walked through it. Black felt a moment of vertigo and then all turned black for him.

The next thing he remembered was hearing two male voices talking in an unknown language. But he did recognize his name. They were talking about him. The last thing he remembered was seeing a man with brown hair dressed in red and blue and the Hiei guy who saved him. Plus being in a room filled with candles.

"Good Work Hiei-kun, I doubt you had any problems retrieving Black-san?"

"No, I went in and got him out. Black Hawk will be upset though. I destroyed twenty-five of his followers." Answered Hiei with a dark grin as Ko-Enma chuckled.

He stopped laughing and said seriously as he looked Black over, "We were almost to late. At least he'll recover soon. Okay Hiei-kun, time for the next phase of our plan. Are you ready?"

Hiei nodded as Ko-Enma handed him an amulet and said, "This will cover your power level. Remember, you have to keep certain elements of your alias in your head at all times because Voldemort-no-baka (**Voldemort the Idiot**) is a very powerful Legimens. He will be constantly looking into every one of his followers' minds to find a leak. Be careful and have fun."

Hiei nodded and walked through yet another portal. Once alone, Ko-Enma sighed and looked over at Black.

"Okay Black-san, time to find your freedom! Ge-ORGE!" he yelled once he closed the door separating Black and the hallway.

Yusuke and Kurama were getting ready for bed when they heard a knock on their door.

"Come in!" the black hard boy called out as the three from before entered their room.

The tall red-hared boy announced in awe, "I can't believe you've survived with **HER** as your teacher! She's some kind of monster!"

The bushy brown-hared girl whacked him on the head and said reproachfully, "She is not! I, for one, will enjoy having such a through teacher for **DADA** for once! Just imagine all we can learn from her!"

The other girl glared at the two bickering friends and said loudly, "Ignore them, my name is Ginny in case you forgot. That's my brother, Ron, and our friend, Hermione. So, how was your trip over here?"

Yusuke snickered at them and said, "It was okay, I guess. I left my stomach back in Japan though. Those Portkeys are murder for world traveling."

Kurama chuckled slightly and nodded in agreement.

Hermione stopped fighting with Ron and asked, "How long have you been studying under Master Genkai?"

Yusuke groaned and said, "It seems like forever! Grandma never once lets up! Just once, I'd wish she's give us a day off!"

Kurama smiled at his friend sweetly and said teasingly, "But if she did that Yu-chan, you'd never be where you are now."

Yusuke blushed and said, "You are never going to let me live that one down, are you?"

Kurama's emerald eyes twinkled as he continued to smile sweetly at his hanyou (**half demon half human**) friend.

"Are we missing something?" asked Ron as he glanced between the two new students.

Yusuke blushed heavily again and said pleadingly, "Oh please don't Kurama! Please!"

Kurama glanced at his friend and gave in. Yusuke chocolate brown eyes were big and watery and his lower lip was big and pouty. He had definitely learned those skills well from Yukina-chan, Keiko-chan, and Botan-chan.

Kurama shook his head and said, "Sorry guys, it's an inside joke. Perhaps I'll tell you later when Yusuke is more comfortable with you all."

"You called him Yu-chan, what's that mean?" asked a curious Ginny. She had seen the interactions between the boys and had an inkling in the back of her head.

"Oh! It's a Japanese nickname. His name is Yusuke. It's spelled Y-U-S-U-K-E. The –chan is a suffix to show relationships between people. Adults generally use it when talking to or about younger people, girls attach the suffix –chan onto their female best friends' names, and girls also attach the suffix to a close guy friend's name. Our female friends back in Japan call us Yu-chan and Kura-chan."

"Okay, but **YOU** called him Yu-chan. You are both boys…" prodded Ron.

Kurama smiled again and said, "I'm teasing him. I normally call him Yu-kun or Yusuke-kun. The suffix –kun means the same for boys as –chan does for girls."

Hermione blurted out, "How is it that you know so much! I'm an avid learner but not even **I** know everything INCLUDING the history of our magics. How do you guys know it if you are from Japan and have different means for learning magic?"

Yusuke winced and rubbed the back of his head. His headache was getting worse. He just wanted to lie down and sleep.

He quickly answered, "Grandma, here, grew up in Japan but went to school at Hogwarts. When she graduated, she went back to Japan and became a demon hunter. She fell back on her Japanese versions of magic and left her wand behind her. When Dumbledore called upon her to teach, she had to see if she still "_had it_" as it were and cast the hardest spell she knew. It was called the _Alieno-are Mentis _or Transfer Memories. She, quite literally, transferred **ALL** her memories from all her seven years at Hogwarts into our brains in less than five minutes. If you haven't caught on yet, Grandma was an avid student of Ravenclaw. We learned from her the normal way for the first five years of study. We are supposed to go into sixth year as I stated earlier. But since she tried that spell on us, we have the first five years worth of knowledge in our head twice and the sixth and seventh year knowledge too. Our heads are stuffed and are pounding painfully all because she wanted to make sure she could still perform powerful magics. Hopefully, she reverse this spell tomorrow since by tomorrow the spell should have calmed down enough to not harm us anymore."

Hermione gasped and exclaimed, "But that spell is illegal now! It's only supposed to be used by a government official!"

Kurama shrugged slightly and replied softly, "Genkai-sama is odd that way. Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to sleep. Jet-lag and all that, you know?"

Before they left, Ron asked, "Is Master Genkai really your Grandma?"

Yusuke shook his head and said, "Nah, I just call her Grandma because she's old. It's a custom thing. Goodnight."

Once the three were gone Yusuke said in Japanese since they both felt the three still by the door, "When do you suppose Hiei will call in?

"I don't know. He'll call when he successfully infiltrates Voldemort's stronghold." 

"I guess we wait then."

"Yes, goodnight Yu."

"Night, Kura."

From the other side of the door, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione glanced at one another in concern. They had hoped to listen in and find out more about their new allies, but they had been talking in Japanese. The only words they could understand were Voldemort-no-baka, Yu-chan, Hiei-kun, and Kura-chan.

They quickly and quietly ran into Ron and Harry's room and bolted the door.

As they settled in, Ron said, "I don't know you guys, they could be spies for You-Know-Who. They were talking about him calmly you know. Maybe they were sent to spy and kill Harry!"

Hermione and Ginny didn't look so convinced but they too were concerned.

"Look, we'll just have to watch them that's all. Although, I wish I knew what no-backa means." Stated Ginny firmly.

Hermione looked thoughtful as her eyes brightened, she exclaimed, "Oh course! There is a language book in the Library! We can ask it what those words means!"

"What words? All I could understand was a bunch of gibberish, that no-backa, and their names. Although I do wonder who this Hiei-kun is." Scoffed Ron as he crossed his arms slightly put out because they had to go to the Library **AGAIN!**

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulled him to his feet by his ear and said, "Come on! I, for one, want to find out if they are on our side or not. Using that language book will help us!"

They reached the realm of books quickly and just as fast, Hermione zeroed in on the language book. With expert skill, she pulled it out, sat down at a nearby table, and opened the book all in one fluid motion.

Ron looked at his sister and said, "I'd never seen her so graceful! How is it she's graceful like that with books?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down opposite her best friend.

"Well…" the brother and sister duo demanded.

"Hold on…here we go."

Hermione pulled out her wand tapped the book and said awkwardly, "Japanese to British, V…Voldemort-no-backa!"

The book glittered slightly and before their eyes, the word Voldemort-no-baka appeared with an English translation beside it along with a definition.

Hermione read softly to the two red heads and herself, "**_Voldemort-no-baka means literally -Voldemort the Idiot. Worst case-It is a negative connotation used to degrade a person's intelligence. Most of the time, it is used when a person does something stupid. Others around said person will call them -no-baka._**"

"Okay, so far, they have called the Greatest Dark Lord in a century an Idiot! They are obviously idiots themselves or are extremely brave." Ron said marveled with wide eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, tapped the book again and said, "Japanese to British…Hiei-kun, Oi…yeah…sue…my…nah…see, and nah…see."

The book glowed again and the words appeared in the same format as before,** _Hiei-kun literally means-friend Hiei. Males use it for their close male friends. Oyasumi Nasai literally means-Have a Good Night. It is a polite use of the word. Nasai literally means-night. It is a shortened version of Oyasumi Nasai._**

****"So, they were calling the Dark Lord and idiot, talking about their best mate named Hi-ee, and said goodnight to one another. Seems harmless to me. This is a good book Hermione! Why can't all books be as interesting as this one! I'd definitely like learning more if they were!" exclaimed a now very cheerful Ron.

Ginny nodded and said, "I want to try!"

Hermione swirled the book around to face Ginny as the red head pulled out her own wand, tapped it, and said, "Japanese to British…Genkai-sama!"

Once more, the book glittered before them and revealed the meaning they sought.

She read out loud, "**_Genkai-sama literally means Lady Genkai. It is a formal, noble name for Genkai._**"

Hermione looked thoughtful as she suggested, "Ginny, try –chan, -kun, and –sama. Let's see what it says."

"Why, Kurama and Yusuke already explained the first two!" complained Ron exasperatedly.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I want to know it they have anymore meanings."

Ginny shrugged, tapped, the book, and said, "Japanese to English…-chan, -kun, and –sama!"

The book glowed once more and revealed a long list of suffixes.

"Woah! What are all those?" shouted Ron in surprise.

Ginny quickly read, "**_-chan is a suffix used to show a close relationship between two people. It is most common amongst parents and their children. Older children add this suffix to the names of their friends and siblings as well. It is used a lot in relationships with girls. Girls of all ages attach this suffix to their close female friends. Girls also attach this suffix to boys they are extremely close to I.E. their boyfriends. –san is a suffix used in polite terms. It is used when adults are in an office setting. It is also used in introductions and when people are first starting to get to know one another. It is simply a more formal, more polite form of –chan. –kun is a suffix used amongst men mostly. It is attached to a male's name when two boys are very close friends. It is also used amongst girls for their male friends (different from –chan, which is used for a girl's boyfriend). –tachi is a suffix used to group together a large group of people I.E. Shingo-tachi---it refers to a boy named Shingo and his large group of friends. –sensei is a suffix attached to a teacher's name. It is an honorable connotation that shows that the teacher has knowledge to pass on and that they should be honored as such. –sama is a suffix attached to a Lord, Lady, King, Queen, Prince, Princess, or Master. It is one of the most honorable suffixes that can be attached to a person's name. It shows royal relationships, and when attached because a person has Mastery level, it is honored because they have worked very hard to reach the top of their field. When attached because of Mastery it is almost equal to that of a royal in some cases."_**

"Wow, so Master Genkai must be truly powerful and she must have a LOT of knowledge! I can't wait to start learning form her! I wonder if she'll start to teach us before term starts?" pondered Hermione as she bit her lip. Ron rolled his eyes because her eyes were already twirling with delight at the possibility of learning something new.****

Ron had a thought, he grabbed the book from Ginny, pulled out his wand, tapped the book and said, "British to Japanese…what does Grandma mean?"

"Ron it doesn't work like that!" protested Hermione as the book glittered for a full two minutes.

"See." Replied Hermione smugly as the glitter vanished.

Ron looked down and smirked, "Well what do you know…Grandma literally means Obaba. It is used in family settings. It is also used in Japanese Culture. When a young man or woman comes upon a person of advanced age they call them Grandma or Grandpa-it shows respect because they have lived a long life and have much wisdom to impart onto those of the younger generations."

Hermione nodded and said, "I guess, since Yusuke and Kurama have studied under Master Genkai for so long, he calls her Grandma- cute."

Ginny yawned and said, "Okay guys that's it for me. I'm going to bed! See you tomorrow."

The next morning, as Ginny walked out of her and Hermione's bedroom, she saw Genkai frowning in front of Yusuke and Kurama's room. She was banging on the door.

"Go 'way! To tired!" shouted who she suspected was Yusuke.

"Dimwit! Get up! We still have revisions! Or, do I have to wake you both up myself!"

There was a dark unveil threat there. Ginny was scared to find out just what she'd do, and apparently, so did the two boys inside the locked room. In less than five seconds, they were out in the hallway standing innocently before Genkai completely washed and dressed for the day. Genkai harrumphed and walked away. Kurama and Yusuke glanced at one another and cringed. They silently followed her. Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Genkai seemed to like pushing a person to their limits and beyond.

Once inside the Library, she glanced behind them and stated dryly, "Front and center boys."

Meekly they did as they were told.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at them.

Yusuke placed his hands in front of him and exclaimed in a slightly panic, "Hey! Hey! What are you doing! The last time you did that we ended up with a three day headache…that's working it's way through day four!"

She snorted and asked sarcastically, "Do you want the pain to go way? If you don't, keep talkin' dimwit."

Immediately her student shut up and watched her warily. From the corner of his eye, Yusuke saw Kurama bracing himself as well.

She waved her wand at them and said clearly, "_**Obliviate **(**Destroy**) all Year Six and Year Seven information followed by half of the spell history of years one through five!" _

The two young men watched as their old friend's face contorted in complete concentration as each felt her inside their minds erasing all of Year Six and Seven from their brains and half of the history of every spell and potion created. With sighs of relief, their three-day headaches simply vanished leaving behind two students that had Outstanding Levels of information locked inside their heads ready for use-**SAFELY**. ****


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay you two, it's time to use what you've learned from me and merge it with our Eastern magics. First, I want the two of you to meditate and then we'll have a spar using both magics. Understood?"

The two young men nodded as they got into their meditative positions. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, who thought they were unnoticed, was watching through the door.

Genkai snorted and said, "You might want to come in. You three might learn a bit about magic and what you call Wandless magic."

Startled the three tumbled into the room just in time to see Yusuke going through some kind of dance and Kurama sitting cross-legged.

"Ah…Master Genkai, what are they doing?" asked Ron timidly but curiously.

She glanced at them through her old brown eyes and replied dryly, "Boy, you purebloods are disconnected from your true magics. I can already tell this will be a **_LONG _**year for all."

Ron and Ginny flushed in embarrassment and anger.

Hermione bit her lip and said, "Yusuke is doing some sort of muggle Martial Arts and Kurama is simply meditating, a simple form of Occulmency-am I right?"

Genkai raised an eyebrow and said, "Take five points Ms. Granger, you're right."

"What is Martial Arts?" asked Ginny.

Genkai snorted again and said, "Pureblood-y idiots. Martial Arts are a discipline of the body, heart, mind, and spirit. It allows oneself to be in tune with their life energy or magics if you will. **All** **people** **and things** have life energy or magic. It just depends on how that person develops it. Your so-called purebloods simply have higher life energies than others. This isn't because purebloods are superior; it just means that they have an easier time of accessing and using that energy. Muggles, as you call them, simply do not have correct means of accessing their life energy. It's a discipline that over time has diminished as technology advances. These techniques are used to help those so-called Muggles find and use their life energy. They are reeling in their magics so it can be used to it's utmost potential. Understand?"

Hermione was wide eyed, but she nodded in clear understanding. Her personality was upbeat and cheerful. She'd show Malfoy who was the better wizard. Since their father was so obsessed with Muggles, the two Weasleys understood a bit, but other purebloods like the Malfoys would never be able to understand how Muggles would be able to use magic just as easily if they had the knowledge.

Before Hermione could ask her question, Yusuke was surrounded with a pure golden aura that had hints of dark purple, orange-yellow, and rose red light. Then, a second later, Kurama was surrounded in a golden aura with hints of light blue, orange-yellow, and dark purple light.

"What's that!" exclaimed Ron as he jumped three feet away from the two. Their auras were wrapping themselves around the two young men. Most of the time the auras were just swarming around one man, but every ten seconds or so, the auras would send out a tendril of light to touch and merge playfully with the other's aura.

"That, idiot, is their life energy. It is their magics."

"Why are they touching like that? What do the colors mean?" asked Hermione quickly. She was unbelievably curious about the prospect of learning how to control her magics without a wand. She was determined to prove herself to the so-called purebloods.

"They are touching because, about two years ago, these two and two more of my students, who have turned to different Masters now, were in a terrible fight. The only way to destroy this evil Dark Lord in Japan was to merge their magics together to have enough power to destroy the menace. They almost didn't make it. Also they were all close to death's door. That's why they are touching. They are connected eternally now. You, Easterners, call these occurances soul mates. The colors are the individual's own aura-or magic. Yusuke's magic, in its natural form, is light blue, Kurama's is rose red, their friend Hiei's is dark purple, and the orange-yellow color is Kuwabara's."

"Can you teach us how to find our magics and bring it out now, Master Genkai?" asked Hermione cautiously.

She snorted, sat down cross-legged and looked up. The three looked down at the diminutive grayish-pink hared woman shocked.

She glared and demanded, "Well, are you going to sit down or not? I don't have time to waist with a bunch of **slackers** like you."

Immediately the three sat down and looked intently at their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

She nodded and began, "First off, you need to…"

Harry glanced around his tiny room, and sighed. He had just woken up and was surprised to see his Head Master standing in front of his tiny bed.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter! How would you like to leave the Dursleys now and receive training from a woman equally strong or stronger than me?"

Harry's tired eyes snapped open and exclaimed, "Sure!"

Albus Dumbledore nodded and flicked his wand. All his wizarding belongings shot into his trunk immediately becoming smaller before they entered the trunk. With another flick, his clothes were transformed into clothes that actually fit him. Dumbledore pulled out an old shoe and held it out to Harry.

He groaned, grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, told her to go to _H.Q._ and touched the portkey. With a sharp tug, they were standing at the front door of the _Ancient Most Noble House of Black._

Once in the house, the older wizard said, "Come, I'll take you to Master Genkai. She's a tough, stubborn woman, but her knowledge is just astounding! I truly think you will enjoy learning from her. Hermione, Ginny, and even Ron are enthusiastically listening to her every word."

With raised eyebrows Harry followed the older man and entered a large empty room. Inside were two young men fighting with Muggle forms of Martial Arts and impressively enough, wands. He looked around some more, and saw Hermione glowing faintly light green with hints of emerald green, pale yellow, and ruby red, Ginny peacefully sitting with a small smile on her face, and Ron's face was scrunched up in intense concentration. He looked constipated.

The old woman with graying pink hair said, "You must be the boy they are talking about. I must say your potential is even greater than my own. That's impressive boy, not many can successfully out power me without any training whatsoever. Come, I shall help you join your fiends in their attempt to find their magic."

Very quickly she explained about life energy and magics again and lead the boy-who-lived through the meditation techniques to empty his head and find his awesome life energy. About ten minutes later, all four friends had found their magics. Dumbledore was amazed.

He looked down at the graying pink-hared lady and said in an awed voice, "Their magics are beautiful."

And indeed they were. Harry's was a beautiful glistening emerald green with hints of ruby red, pale yellow and light green. Hermione's was a beautiful light green that matched the green sects in her hazel eyes that had hints of emerald green, pale yellow, and ruby red. Ron's was a fiery ruby red with hints of emerald green, light green, pale yellow and a silvery ocean blue. Lastly, Ginny's was a pale yellow with hints of emerald green, light green, ruby red, and silver.

Genkai smirked and said, "They are fast learners. It probably helped that they have had nearly six years to grow accustomed to what their life energy or magics feel like. I had to spend a full week with Yusuke and Kurama because they are what's called Muggle-born, but they are both more powerful than I."

Dumbledore gasped and looked at the two young men that had accompanied the Defense teacher.

After another three hours was fighting by mixing both magics, Kurama stumbled and allowed Yusuke to raise his wand and yell out, **_"STUPIFY!"_**

Kurama reacted a moment to late and was struck in the hip as he tried to dodge out of the way. He fell and felt Yusuke's Spirit Gun, powered at stun not hurt, hit him in the chest.

Yusuke quickly revived his friend and said as he laughingly pulled Kurama up, "That's **ANOTHER** dinner you owe me Kitsune!"

Kurama's eyes sparkled as he said, "Of course your highness."

Dumbledore stared at them curiously before he nodded and said, "Gentleman, I'd like you to meet Mr…"

Genkai snorted and said clearly, "WAKE UP!"

As one, all four young Gryffindors shot up into attention.

"Good, now Harry Potter, these are my two students from Japan. Their names are Yusuke Urameshi and Suuichi Minamino. Since Suuichi's name is hard to pronounce with English, he has decided to let you call him Kurama. These two will often call each other different names because it was a training game a few years ago and those names are Yoko Kurama and Rozen Ma-Zoku. Understand?"

Harry nodded and said awkwardly, "Nice to meet you both."

The two Japanese boys smiled cheerfully at him and the black-hared boy-Yusuke (he thought)- answered, "It doesn't matter to us whether or not you are the boy-who-lived or someone unknown. We won't judge you on a scar alone."

Harry's emerald eyes widen in happiness and the red-hared young man simply smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, Yusuke and Kurama eagerly traveled to and from Head Quarters to Diagon Alley for about an hour each time to explore. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were able to accompany them every once in a while, but more often than not, Master Genkai kept them at the old Black Mansion for training. As their new school year drew closer, Kurama and Yusuke started to grow anxious and fidgety. Genkai tried to pull it off as nerves because they were going to a large school, but Harry and the other three knew it was because they hadn't received word from their friend, Hiei, at all since they arrived.

Harry wasn't quite sure, but he was certain that Genkai and her students were hiding something from them, but he also knew-strangely enough-that none of them would hurt them or betray them. Harry sighed. In two days, they would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to him, it seemed unreal. Plus, he still had nightmares about Sirius' death. He knew, technically, it wasn't his fault, but he also knew some of the blame lied with him. He truly missed his funny godfather. He just wished, he could have told the old prankster how much he truly meant to the Hero of the Wizarding World.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione concerned for him. She knew things had been bad for him in the past few years and wished to any Gods in existence, that he'd let her in and help.

Harry smiled slightly at her and said, "I miss him, you know? I never got to really tell him how much I loved him. I always thought we'd have more time…more time to talk, more time to laugh, and more time to just be together. I guess, I just need a way to find closure. But, we don't have his body, so in away, we…I can't have closure. Does that make any since?"

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "In away, yes. Harry, you grew up in an environment that berated you and hurt you emotionally. When you finally found the love of a parent, you latched on because you had never known it…well you didn't remember it since your parents died early in your life. Harry, he was the only link you had to a family that truly loved you. It's understandable that you miss him. Just don't forget that you have others that love and care for you-even if we're not to conventional family."

Harry smiled and in a burst of emotion, hugged her tightly. Hermione gasped slightly. This is the first time he had initiated any sort of physical contact in the five years she has known him-not counting the time in second year when they both jumped into each other's arms when she awoke from her frozen state. She held on as tightly as she could. She knew these times, were going to be few and far between and she wanted to cherish the ones she had.

He pulled back a few minutes later, blushed, and mumbled something that sounded like _'sorry'_ and _'need to practice with Genkai'_. She laughed; he was embarrassed.

She followed behind him and when she arrived in one of the many small private studies, she found Yusuke and Kurama inside. Currently Kurama was lying on Yusuke's lap fast asleep with Yusuke gently and lovingly combing his fingers through the young man's silky red hair. The look in the black-hared man's eyes made Hermione realize that her new friend was in love with the red head. She tiptoed out of the doorway and quickly ran to the others.

As she skidded to a stop, Genkai demanded, "What is the trouble, NOW?"

She was gasping as she said, "Yusuke…love…Kurama! In…study…you could…see the…love in…his eyes!"

Genkai snorted and said gruffly, "It's about time! I've been waiting for 3 years for him to make his feeling known to the fox…now I can tease the dimwit!"

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at their DADA teacher in shock. One, she wasn't surprised. Two, she actually looked pleased. And Three, she actually smiled when she said Dimwit!

Ron asked softly, "Is it okay in wizarding Japan for on boy to like another?"

Genkai snorted and said, "All of Japan has one philosophy, **_Love is love-no matter the shape or form. _**Any person, who is lucky enough to find a love that is strong and true, deserves it even if it is boy/boy, girl/girl, or boy/girl."

"Why? Do you have a problem with it Mr. Weasley?" she demanded hotly as she stared into the blue eyes of her student.

Ron shook his head quickly and said, "No! Here in the Wizarding World, it is the same! I was just asking! Besides, with the newest potions, same sex couples can be together and still have children!"

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all nodded when she turned her red-hot stare onto them. None of them wanted to be on the receiving end of that one EVER again!

Genkai snorted and said, "All right, now, we will be starting the HARD part of your training."

Harry gulped and said, "You mean, all the training before was EASY!"

She looked at him in the eye and said, "That was just everyday NORAML exercise to get your body prepared for the real training. Now, do you four see those metal spikes?"

They nodded fearfully.

"Good, starting today until we go to Hogwarts, you are to spend at six hours a day balancing yourself on the tip with your **POINTER FINGER** using your magic as a buffer. Do you understand?"

"Ah, could you show us" timidly asked Ginny as she stared at the tiny point and thought, _'How the HELL are we to balance on THAT!'_

Genkai snorted, raised her pointer finger, watched it glow blue with her four newest students, and bent over to the spike. As her finger touched it, she threw her body into a handstand and the group watched as the blue energy wrapped around the spike and her body swayed slightly. When it stopped, she was standing perfectly straight on that tiny little point. The light unwrapped itself from the point, and returned to a small ball of light at the tip of her finger buffering it from the metal point. She stayed there for three minutes before she threw herself off, flipped in the air, and landed softly and silently on her feet in front of them.

As she left, she said, "Like that."

When they were alone, all four groaned and Ron asked, "Can you imagine going through this torture when you were nine or eleven!"

"Shut it Ron, and no I can't. We need to get this practice done with." Retorted Harry as he closed his eyes and summoned his aura. It shined emerald green. He focused it all into this pointer finger and hesitantly pushed himself onto the point. He overbalanced and tumbled to the floor. The other three had similar responses.

Genkai's voice could be heard, "And those six hours don't start until you are standing on your finger!"

They groaned and hurried to obey. The only good thing they could think of was when classes finally started up again; they have a large edge over the others in their year. They couldn't wait to see Malfoy's reaction when their Master taught all the Slytherins about what Magic TRULLY was.

Meanwhile, FLASHBACK 6 WEEKS AGO

"Prince Ko-Enma! Prince Ko-Enma! We've found it sir! We've found it!" shouted Ge-Orge-san excitedly as he rushed into the tiny Prince's office and threw a file on top of his desk.

"Give it here!" ordered the tiny Prince as he opened the file.

**Name: Fudge, Cornelius, O.**

**Occupation: Minister of Magic (1982-2205) and Senior Auror (1975-1981)**

**Alias: Sweetie-Pie (wife-divorced), Black Death (Auror), and Fudgey-Wudgy(Political enemies)**

**Address: #456 White Marble Castle**

**Magical London, England**

**4582-Oval Room**

**Highest Achievement: Pulling together so much _'Fudged'_ evidence so that rival Auror, Sirius Orion Black, would be put into Azkaban without a trial.**

"You see sir, it says here that he was the investigator in the Potter Murders. He added and tainted evidence and brought it before the Wizengamont. They had so much and were so desperate, they sent him to prison without a trial. It's his entire fault! This proves it! This proves that Black-san is innocent of the crimes!"

Ko-Enma sucked on this pacifier and said, "It's a good discredit to use to make our case, Ge-Orge-san, but we need the actual papers that bonded Pettigrew to the Potters as their Secret Keeper. Keep looking along these lines though because we're getting closer- I can feel it!"

"Yes Sir!" shouted the blue orge as he ran back out of the office.

Ko-Enma sighed, jumped off his large chair, changed into his teenage form, and entered Black's room that was just left of his office so he could keep and eye on the malnourished man. Black looked much better than when Hiei had brought him in. He had been washed and clothed by the doctors and nurses of Spirit World and he looked a decade younger for it. His cheeks once again held a rosy hue to them and the dark black circles under his eyes were nearly gone. He should be waking up soon because the medicine was designed to heal all the problems he had physically and they were almost all gone.

He sighed and sat down next to the mortal man.

"Black-san, the passage to your freedom is a hard one indeed. Even we, the Spirit World, are having trouble proving your freedom. But don't worry, you WILL be free again! This is promise on my title as Prince."

With that, he sighed again and left. As he closed the door and returned to his work, he thought, _'I wonder how Hiei's second mission is going?'_

Hiei was quite ready to murder all of his allies really. He felt anger and disgust swell in his breast because these demon's had lowered themselves to actually WORK for an insane mortal NINGEN? He arrived less than a week ago and he was already close to frying every D-Class Youkai in their newest hideout. They were constantly boasting about how they fought and survived the Reikai Tantei. Hiei sneered. He knew that the only way Youkai could survive against them was if they let the Youkai live to be judged by Ko-Enma, befriended them, or they were just too weak to fight against. The third reason was the true reason as to why most of the Youkai here were still alive. He rolled his eyes. At first, many thought he was Hiei, but when he powered up to measure his power, it only showed 13,450. A high C-Class Youkai and Voldemort was happy with the results of his test. Hiei scoffed as he remembered what his so-called _Master_ said to him and the others the night of his initiation, _My Demons! Today marks a new beginning in our history! Tonight, humans and demons, come together as one to wipe out our enemies-the ones who took you homes in this world-MUGGLES! From this day forth, MUGGLES WILL DIE!_

Hiei knew most of the demons didn't even know what Human World was, but they were there to join in on the Bloodlust.

Currently, he was standing in formation with the other C-Class demons and waiting for the Dark Lord to address them. With skills that supported his experiences, Hiei entered Voldemort's mind in an attempt to find out his plans. What he found wasn't good. Voldemort's mind was closed off far better than they had thought. This was going to take longer than what they planned for. He sighed unnoticed; he'd just have to improvise-nothing new there.

"Hi-Shi! Come here boy!" ordered Voldemort as he drank a cup of red wine.

Hiei growled under his breath. Hi-Shi was his undercover name. Voldemort thought it was funny because it meant _Deadly Fire_ and so far, his Class-C fire attacks were hardly fatal.

When he reached the man's side, Voldemort said, "Our ally, Black Hawk, has lost his prized prisoner, Sirius Black. Black was to be my gift to Black Hawk to cement our partnership, now that he's gone, our partnership is in need of grounding. I want you to go to him and act as our Ambassador. He might listen to you, since you are of his kind and I am not."

Hiei raised an eyebrow and asked shortly, "And just what am I to use to _'break the ice' _as it were?"

Voldemort laughed at him and said, "You do not need anything my Deadly Fire! Just use your amazing wit!"

Hiei frowned at him slightly, but bowed, and left. As he reached the edge of the premises, he sighed and thought, _'This is definitely going to take longer than we planned. I had better get in tough with Kurama-kun and Yusuke-kun and tell them what's happening!' Yusuke! Kurama! Can you hear me!'_

'_Hiei-kun, what's up?' asked Yusuke through telepathy._

'_Yes, where are you? You sound farther away than normal.' Replied Kurama worriedly._

_Hiei rolled his eyes and answered, 'I am currently at the southern most tip of England. Voldemort-no-baka has decided to send me to Black Hawk to act as an Ambassador to help mend the partnership between them. Apparently, Black-san was Black Hawk's gift from Voldemort to cement the pact. When I rescued Black, the truce turned slightly sour. I won't be able to contact you a lot because of the distance between Ma-Kai and here, so don't worry to much! Hiei out!'_

'_Good luck!' exclaimed both agents as the connection closed with a loud snap._

NOW BACK TO THE PRESENT 

Hiei closed his eyes in pain. He couldn't believe what he found out about Black Hawk and Voldemort. Their plans didn't just cover that take over of the Ningen-Kai, but of all THREE WORLDS! He needed to escape here and tell the others, but…he looked down at the shackle around his ankle. Black Hawk had taken a deep interest in him upon his arrival. So much so in fact, that he had attempted to take him as a Sex-Slave in the beginning. Thankfully, he had been able to push him away, but that revealed to Black Hawk that he was stronger than a C-Class Superior Youkai. The shackle suppressed his energy making him truly no better than C-Class-he couldn't escape. He needed help…not just any help…He needed Kura-chan and Yu-chan. The gate to his cell opened. He winced-not another TRAINING activity. Black Hawk truly was a perverted insane maniac.


	8. Chapter 8

Yusuke looked down at the gentle fox and smiled. Kurama looked very innocent in the land of dreams. He didn't have the heart to awaken his crush, but his legs were falling asleep and he wanted to check in with Botan and Ko-Enma. Just as he was about to shake the red head, he yawned and blinked sleepily up at Yusuke.

"Oh! Did I fall asleep on you Yusuke! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just oddly worn out. Please, don't be mad at me I…"

Yusuke chuckled and placed a hand on his friend's arm.

"Kurama, I'm not mad at you. It was an innocent thing, and you were really tired. Even me, Mr. Oblivious, could see that. As a matter of fact, I was just about to wake you up. I'm checking in with Ko-Enma…something is wrong. I can feel it."

Kurama calmed down and nodded. He too felt something was wrong-something was wrong with Hiei. He smiled slightly. He knew Yusuke was worried about the smaller demon. He was too. Hiei had said he wasn't going to be able to contact them often bit…it had been many weeks. Hiei should have had the time to find a place to contact them. He looked expectantly at his leader and friend.

Yusuke opened the communicator and said, "Yusuke calling Ko-Enma, come in Ko-Enma."

The mirror-like screen clouded then revealed the teenage visage of the Prince of Hell. Both Detectives frowned. The young prince only took up that form when something was serious.

"What's wrong Ko-Enma? Both Kurama and I can feel something is off."

Ko-Enma sighed and said, "It's Hiei. He is two weeks behind in contacting us and we cannot find his energy signature. It's like he just vanished. We know he's not dead because the purple flames in the Soul Room are still burin brightly, we just can't find him! Even the **BOOK** can't find him!"

Both young men stared at one another in horror. To be hidden from even the **BOOK** was something unthinkable. That book wrote down **EVERYTHING **that **EVERYONE **did at **EVERY POINT IN TIME**. It even wrote down the time of your death and when you came in for Judgment. Kurama bit his lip. Yusuke ran his hand through his hair agitatedly. Both of them want to go and search ALL of Ma-Kai for the half ice-half fire demon, but both also knew that Ko-Enma wouldn't let them. They had to sit and watch over the _Savior of the Wizarding World_ and his friends. Ko-Enma looked at them in apology. The young prince knew what they were thinking and it hurt him to make them stay where they were, but Hiei was chosen to go because of a specific reason. Only HE could get passed all the wards around Black Hawk's palace and Voldemort's stronghold. Voldemort warded anyone without a dark mark or 100 percent demon blood from entering from entering his mansion and Black Hawk warded away those who did not have 100 percent pure demon blood. No matter if Kurama was able to transform into his Youko form, he would still retain a drop of his human blood and Yusuke was half human and half Ma-Zoku. They would be killed just trying to get passed the wards. Plus, Youko's skills would not be enough to get passed them because the wards were keyed to Black Hawk's individual's Youki and blood. Black Hawk would have to be killed. Black Hawk did **NOT** leave the safety of his palace. Only Hiei could save himself. The screen went black. Dejectedly, Yusuke put the communicator away.

He stood up and said, "I'm going to train. DO you want to come?"

Kurama shook his head and said, "I'll join you in a few minutes. I must take care of some things first."

Yusuke nodded and left the study with a slow depressed walk.

As he entered another room, Genkai exclaimed teasingly, "Well, well, what have you and Kurama been doing that kept you so long? Did the two of you have a nice kiss?"

Yusuke's bowed head, shot up and he exclaimed, "WHAT! What are you talkin' about Grandma! We ain't done nuthin'!"

Hermione stepped forward and said; "I saw the two of you in the study. You were looking at Kurama lovingly while he was in your lap. It was obvious-you love him."

Yusuke sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and said, "Like I said, nothing happened. He just fell asleep! When he woke up we called a friend to see if he had heard from our other friend, Hiei, because he missed his check-in time. Ko-Enma hadn't heard from his either. I'm worried. Hiei doesn't just forget to call us. Something's wrong…"

He ended as he placed a hand over his heart and as he glowed a soft gold ended in a soft tone, "…I can feel it."

Genkai frowned. Hiei was telepathic thanks to his third eye. Plus he was a very powerful S-Class demon. That combined with his eye, should have let him contact the other two easily. Something must have happened to him…perhaps he was compromised? She shot Yusuke a fearful look. Yusuke just leveled her with an even blank stare. She shuttered. He knew just as she did what would could and probably was happening to him…_King Enma save him…._

Hiei winced as yet another lash appeared on his bloody torn up back. As he arched up and away from the leather whip, he felt the weight of his captivity on his neck. That blasted collar was the cause of all his troubles. He let his mind wander as yet another blow landed on his already mangled back. They came to him every day for their fun and when they were through torturing him, the let their sexual frustrations out on him. No, they never touched him-Black Hawk's orders- but they moaned his name, licked his blood, and came all over him. He hated it. He was also stuck. He sighed. He was alone. Kurama and Yusuke would not come for him. Ko-Enma would not allow it…for that matter neither would King Enma. Keeping the Potter brat alive was much too important. The bastard Voldemort HAD to die…or all of Living World would die. He jumped when he heard the sound of the metal doors slam closed. He sighed in relief; they were done. He slowly sat down and fidgeted. Healing always made him itch. He closed his eyes. If only he could work his way AROUND the damned collar, he would be able to escape. For a week now, he had been examining the collar and came to the ugly realization that only Black Hawk himself could remove it or his death. He bit his lip. The only way to get Black Hawk to remove it was to offer himself to the perverted monster and become his sex slave and pet. But, if he played his cards right, he could kill the damned demon and finally report back to Ko-Enma and his friends, and then return to Voldemort's side.

He had to think about this carefully.

Ko-Enma was sucking on his Mafuuken nervously. Today was the day, Sirius Black was supposed to wake-up. While he had been asleep recuperating, he and his Orges had been surging around all the old files trying to find any and all information they could about his case and the people involved. What he found made him sick. He just hoped Black would be able to take it. To be betrayed by a friend was one thing, to be betrayed because you were the most convenient one was quite another. He was pacing in front of Black's door when he heard the door open. Ko-Enma spun around and smiled. He was AWAKE! FINALLY!

"Oh good! You're awake! I was starting to think you weren't going to! How do you feel? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want a bath? Do you feel sick? Should I help you sit down…"

"WOAH! Where am I? Who are you? Why aren't I dead? Wait! Am I dead! Is this Heaven? No I'm not sick, I'm thirsty and hungry though. And no…I don't need to sit down."

Ko-Enma blushed as he said, "Oh right, excuse my excitement. My name is Ko-Enma Dioah Prince of Spirit World, the World of the Dead. No, you are not dead. You are in what is called Limbo. I'll have food and drink brought in, in a moment, but first we need to have a serious talk Mr. Black. You've been betrayed."

Sirius swayed and said positively, "No, you're mistaken. I can't have been."

Ko-Enma shook his head and said sadly, "You have…by your own bosses and your friends."

Sirius saw the sincerity in his golden brown eyes and asked in a whisper, "Who?"

"Dumbledore."

BTW…I don't own YYH or HP. If I did, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich. I'm not…I'm an Educational Interpreter for the Deaf and Hard of Hearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius roared and threw himself onto Ko-Enma. Ko-Enma squeaked in shock and gasped. Sirius had his hands around Ko-Enma's throat and was squeezing him with a frantic obsessive glint in his eyes. For over twelve years he had rotted away in Azkaban. Only two thoughts kept him sane-one, he was innocent and two, his friends didn't know the trust. Who was this little pip-squeak to tell him this! His friends cared for him! They didn't betray him! Unfortunately, his head didn't quite agree with his heart.

In a distant tone, he realized he had released the prince slightly and asked, "Who?"

Ko-Enma coughed slightly and said slowly, "Your friend, Peter, betrayed you."

Sirius barked a laugh and asked dryly, "I already knew that!"

Ko-Enma shook his head empathetically and said, "No! No, not this! You see, before he went to Voldemort, he went to Dumbledore and Fudge and told them **HE** was the Potter's Secret Keeper! He told them because he knew he would have to tell Voldemort the truth! Peter had no way to hide his thoughts, and Voldemort would have seen the lie within him. He wanted their help! Fudge just laughed in his face and sent him home. Dumbledore, well, he just used this to his advantage. He **TOLD** Peter to tell Voldemort so the dumb half-breed would fulfill a part of the prophecy! Dumbledore **LET** you get caught for his own agendas! He needed a way to gain control over Harry. With you gone, he'd have control over the Potter scion."

At Sirius' growing anger, Ko-Enma hurried to explain more, "Dumbledore is truly a good man Sirius, but he's a true manipulator. He **HAS** to be in control of **EVERYTHING!** He has been seen as true leader of light and the people believed him to be the one to destroy Voldemort. Dumbledore knew he wouldn't be the one. He also knew, he HAD to have some control-some influence-over the one to destroy Voldemort. That's why he is so interested in Harry's life. Don't get me wrong, he truly does care for Potter, but he's also just looking out of his own interests. Dumbledore wasn't placed in Slytherin House for any reason after all. Plus, Fudge didn't give you a trial because he **NEEDED **an out. A face to prove to the people that the Ministry was doing all it could to defeat Voldemort. Fudge, in case you didn't know, was one of the Aurors to investigate your case. He fudged the records so you'd take the blame. You were sent to Azkaban for one reason only, so the Ministry could save face."

Sirius, by this time, had released the Prince of Spirit World and collapsed to the floor. It was too much for the animagus. His entire life was wasted because the Ministry wanted to save face. He spent twelve years in hell for nothing. And Peter, the little rat! He had tried to save his friends, but was caught and still wound up betraying them! He had no clue how to deal with **_THAT_** bit of information, so he pushed it aside and concentrated on what he did know.

Ko-Enma kneeled beside the wizard and said softly, "Sirius, we here in Spirit World have been searching frantically around trying to find all the evidence that proves your _INNOCENCE_ and not your guilt. We've even brought in Mr. and Mrs. Potter for an interview. Your Ministry will have to accept the evidence because it has been long known to the leaders of **EVERY** department, that we in Spirit World exist. With your help, we can have you a free and more importantly ALIVE in a few weeks…that is, if you'll help us?"

Dazedly Sirius looked up at the prince. With a sigh and a nod, Sirius was introduced to three Orges. With a laugh and a pat on the back, they got to work.

Hiei grimaced when his captors came in once again for their daily beating.

Before they could begin he said in a defeated voice, "Wait…wait…I need to speak with Black Hawk…I…I give up."

The two guards grinned viciously, unchained him, and dragged him by the arms through the palace. As much as possible, Hiei glanced about in an attempt to remember how he got to the dungeons. He just prayed he remembered enough and saw enough to do him some good. After twenty minutes, he was dropped unceremoniously at a pair of black feet. With an inward grimace he realized he was bowing at Black Hawks feet.

Slowly, to show his obedience, he looked up and said, "I am yours to do with as you please…master."

Black Hawk grinned a smile full of sharp teeth and said in an insanely dark voice, "Yesss…you will be my prize. Let thisss prove to Voldemort how ssstrong I truly am. Come here my pet…I have sssomething to do firssst."

With his head bowed in submission, Hiei crawled into the evil's lap. He felt shock jolt through him as the monster that was his captor **REMOVED** the neckpiece. Black Hawk cooed into his ear and rubbed his hair back and forth like he had only dreamed of Yusuke and Kurama doing. He licked his back and moaned at the taste of his blood. He had to shiver in contempt. Unfortunately, Black Hawk noticed his shiver of revulsion. Fortunately, he thought of the wrong reason for the shiver. He immediately ordered for three female demons to come and take him away to wash and clothe him. In what felt like hours but truly only minutes, he was washed and cleaned. He was escorted into a lavishly decorated chamber. He nearly hyperventilated when he realized it was Black Hawks. He skillfully regained control of his emotions and placed them locked behind his legendary control and waited patiently on the bed. He grinned viscously as he felt his strength returning. In a matter of minutes, he'd be free to leave this Hell Hole and never return! _Part one of mission: Destroy Voldemort_ was close to being finished.

He glanced up and immediately dropped his head when Black Hawk walked into the room. Hiei winced as he heard articles of clothing drop and hit the ground. He all but froze when the bed dipped under his **MASTERS** new weight and nearly gagged when he felt a tongue on his neck. He allowed his LEADER to push him down onto the bed and he let out a fake but believable moan as Black Hawk sucked and nipped at his neck. Hiei acted coyly and pushed himself up closure to the pillows. Black Hawk, like an idiot, followed in an attempt to taste his heated flesh. Hiei dropped to the pillows behind him and stretched out. He also rolled his hips and smirked evilly as they contacted Black Hawks causing him to moan in approval. Hiei knew his time was drawing nearer as the scent of arousal was quickly coating the air. When Black Hawk removed his pants, Hiei quickly reached under the pillow, grabbed the knife he **KNEW** was there, for no demon leader slept without one because nearly ALL his followers coveted his position, and swung it sharply at Black Hawk. He grinned as he felt the coolness of the blood upon his hands. He looked up and grinned at his master's shocked face. The knife had embedded itself in Black Hawks neck. With a ferocity he hadn't known still existed within him, he yanked in out and stabbed the bastard again in the chest and once again in the groin area. When he was finished, Black Hawk was cold and his blood covered everything near the bed.

Hiei blinked. He hadn't meant to make such a mess of the assassination. Now, he had to hurry. The guards would be here to check up on him in a few minutes. With all the quickness he possessed, he got dressed again and flew out the doorway. He scorched each and every guard he came close too.

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kurama were walking slightly behind the Trio and Ginny as they reached the portal to Platform 9¾. With experienced eyes, they watched their charges enter the portal and vanished before their eyes. With a glance to one another, they followed.

When they reached the other side, Kurama asked politely, "Can we sit with you on the ride, we're afraid that not many will let us in since we're foreigners and all."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at one another and shrugged. They had wanted to be alone for this trip, but the two were right. Foreigners didn't know English wizards for their niceties.

Harry sighed and said, "Sure, why not?"


	10. Chapter 10

When the group settled down in a cabin, Kurama asked, "How long does the train ride usually last?"

Hermione answered promptly, like normal, "About seven to eight hours give or take. I hope you brought something to pass the time with."

Yusuke groaned and said, "We did, Grandma made us swear on our magics that if we didn't have **AT LEAST** half of our potions book memorized for this year, she'd make us doing three thousand push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and one hundred miles of swimming in the school's lake **WITH** the squid trying to grab us along the way."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even Hermione, who loved to learn, winced at that. The worst part was, they knew Genkai would follow through with her threat.

Ron gulped, looked at his own trunk above his head, and asked, "Should we get a head start on DADA then? I mean, she's started us early…maybe she's expecting something from us now?"

Kurama nodded and said, "That might be a good idea. Or all four of your could practice standing on your finger for the entire time?"

All four paled, shook their heads, and said loudly and jittery, "STUDY!"

Kurama and Yusuke shared a laugh at their young friends and started to read their Potions book.

The trip was relatively silent as the two detectives read through their books. On the other side, the four Hogwarts veterans were scrambling about trying to remember every little thing about every spell they have read.

Yusuke glanced at the four over his book, glanced to Kurama, and though to him, _'Grandma's sure frighten them into studying! Maybe we should calm them down and let them rest for now? I know I could use a break from this book.'_

Kurama met his eyes and nodded. The two closed their book s and cleared their throats.

The four looked up a bit disheveled and silently asked **_WHAT?_**

"It is almost lunch time and we could all use a break. Genkai-sama isn't as bad as you think. You'll do fine. I think it's those Slytherin students that you've told us about that have to worry." Said Kurama smoothly and full of humor.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and even Hermione's lips twitched as they imagined the Slytherins, especially Malfoy and Parkinson and Goyle and Crabbe, going up against her and what she'd do to them. They ended up bursting into laughter as the door opened and the trolley lady appeared.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked sweetly as everyone bought a bit of everything for everyone.

When they were alone, Ron asked, "So, now that Master Genkai isn't here, is she really a Demon Slayer? I mean, demons aren't really real-right?"

The two shared a glance and Yusuke replied easily, "She sure is! She's also a famous Physic who can blast people and things around our old school like we were paper and she one of those high-maintenance jumbo fans."

Harry and Hermione's eyes popped wide open and Ginny and Ron's faces just looked confused.

Kurama sighed and tried again, "She could push us around like pieces of parchment against Dumbledore using a wind spell at full power."

Both Weasley's felt their eyes pop open at that. Unfortunately, it was at that precise moment that their door opened once again to reveal the face of one Draco Malfoy.

As he opened his mouth to bad-mouth at them, Ron said loudly, "Oh look! There is the whiner now! I can't wait to see how Master Genkai deals with him. I bet it'll be hilarious to watch him run hundreds of laps around the Quidditch Pitch!"

The Golden Trio, Ginny, Yusuke, and even Kurama burst out laughing. Malfoy's face was contorted in a visage of confusion causing them to burst into even more laughter.

Harry got most of his laughter under control and asked haltingly, "Why Malfoy? Did you not know? We have a new DADA teacher and she's a truly **_Don't-Mess-With-Me _**lady! Oh, you didn't know! Too bad, I thought your dad told you all the Hogwarts news before hand since he's on the School Board? Oh right, ever since his arrest at the Ministry when he was spotted wearing the D. E. paraphernalia all his assets, money, and titles have been frozen until farther notice…sorry!"

Draco growled and said sharply, "You'll get yours Potter! Just wait and see! The Dark Lord knows everything there is to know about the Three Worlds! I'll like watching you die by a demon's hand."

Harry blinked and Kurama cut in smoothly, "Ah, you see, that's just the thing. Professor Dumbledore already knows about those demons and in turn has hired our Sensei, Genkai-sama. She's a very famous Youkai exterminator in the orient. I do not think that a demon will oust Harry, as you've so charmingly prophesied."

Draco blinked and asked angrily, "And who the hll are you?"

Kurama raised and eyebrow and said easily, "I am Suuichi Minamino and this is me friend, Yusuke Urameshi. We are both student's of Master Genkai's, who is this years DADA teacher."

"Sue-I-Chee who? You-Sue-Key…bah! You're foreigners! What are you doing here in England? Shouldn't you be back in your quaint little Temple learning how to commune with nature and all that crp?"

Yusuke stood up and said calmly but his voice was laced with venom, "It's Sue-ee-Chi and Yous-Kay, Malfoy. You'd do well to learn our names along with Grandma's, Genkai. And, we're here because Professor Dumbledore asked Genkai to come here and teach. She agreed only if Dumbledore allowed us admittance into Hogwarts. She agreed. And no, we do not only, as you so charmingly call it, commune with nature. We also exercise our bodies so that they are in peak condition, so in turn, our magics are stronger and well disciplined. Now, will you kindly get your pale, skinny arse out of **OUR** cabin? _Thank-you!_"

Yusuke none to gently pushed the three Slytherins out of the cabin, and slammed the door. He pulled out his wand and muttered a few words under his breath. The Gryffindor's watched in awe as a golden light swarmed over the door and made a cage-like dome over it before it merged with the door. In a short burst of light, the cage was gone and in its place were two golden locks and a golden stream of energy where the door met the cabin's wall.

"What spell was that!" demanded Hermione with bright eyes filled with excitement and anticipation. The four Gryffindor's had learned while in the two young men's presence, that while Genkai was a demanding teacher, they, themselves, were equally demanding with their own studies and disciplines. While they complained a lot about studying and all the exercise, they truly enjoyed doing both.

Yusuke turned to her and grinned.

"Actually, it's not so much of a spell than a **will**." Answered the black-hared teen as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back down into the chair.

All four heads tilted in confusion.

Kurama chuckled softly as Yusuke explained, "It's not the type of spell that needs specific wand movements or pronunciations. Actually, all you need is a strong will and the ability to do some wandless magic to make it work. All I did was **will** some type of lock that would block out all those who would wish to bother us that had evil intent. So say that, that Neville guy shows up, the lock won't hurt him. But if Malfoy returns, he'll find himself on his backside farther down the train and in some pain."

Hermione jumped to her feet, landed on her knees before him, and asked pleadingly with her hands placed under her chin, "Will you teach me, please, please, please!"

Yusuke eyed her and said uncertainly, "I can try, but Genkai will come to this type of stuff by the middle of the year. You could just wait. I'm not a very good teacher."

"PLEASE!" she begged making her eyes bigger and wetter.

Yusuke winced at that face and asked, "Dmn! Has she been in contact with Botan or Yukina and I didn't know about it?"

Kurama shrugged and attempted to stop his chuckles. Yusuke heard it though and said in Japanese, "I bet you are finding this funny, aren't you Kura-chan?"

"You bet I am! Just watching the great Yusuke Urameshi being brought down by a girl is priceless!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Ron asked, "What were you talking about? All we could understand was your names."

Both blushed and Yusuke said, "Ah, he was laughing at me because my weakness is a girl's eyes when they do that big wet thing."

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and said together, "Join the club! Those two have mastered that art form a long time ago!"

Ron added with a groan, "Especially Ginny! What with six older brothers you know!"

Ginny shrugged and said innocently, "How else was I to get my way?"

All the boys there rolled their eyes to the heavens and the girls giggled. Then they heard the conductors voice telling them they were fifteen minutes away from Hogwarts.

All of them jumped to their feet, pulled down their trunks, yanked out their uniforms, and the girls immediately left for the loos. The guys didn't even bother to lock the door. They just threw on their clothes and sat back down just as the girls stepped back inside in their uniforms too. They glanced at one another. The Gryffindors' in excitement-it was good to be home. The two detectives also glanced at one another, but it was with a hidden acceptance. It was time to go back to school-back to their years of **HELL**!

The last comment, refers back to the first two chapters with Yusuke and Kurama's references to their past experiences with school, authority, and girls.


	11. Chapter 11

When they reached the station, the six friends jumped off and Harry said, "We've got to get onto the carriages. I think you are to go with the first years since this'll be your first time arriving at Hogwarts."

Kurama smiled and said, "Actually, Master Genkai told us to join the carriages. She said there was a surprise there waiting for us."

The Trio and Ginny shrugged as they lead the two Spirit Detectives to the carriages.

"Hey! Are those really Thestrals!" exclaimed Yusuke with a grin as they reached the carriages.

Harry looked at them both and said, "I'm sorry."

Yusuke blinked at him stupidly for a moment. Kurama saved him.

"Oh, thank you. But it was many years ago. Our friend, Misaki, died by a demon's hand though so we killed it in revenge. Who have you seen die, Harry?"

Yusuke's eyes widen in understanding as Harry's eyes lost their twinkle and he said, "Oh, I lost my Godfather about two months ago. Anyways, lets get on. I can't wait to see what house you'll be sorted into."

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron stared at the other three as they each pet the Thestrals at the front of the carriages. All three young men pat them in the same spot.

Ron gulped and said, "Okay, maybe there are hell-like horses pulling us to school."

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes and shoved their red-hared friend into the carriage.

When they arrived at the school, Professor McGonegall was there. Her lips were thin and serious.

She looked at them and said, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. And Ms. Weasley, please go on in. Mr. Urameshi and Mr. Minamino must be sorted just like all the first years."

The four Gryffindors waved goodbye and entered the school.

"So, what House will you be in?" asked Yusuke with his arms crossed.

"I'm thinking I'll be in Slytherin because of me being a fox and all."

"But then again, I'm brave too. But your more reckless than I am so…"

Yusuke nodded and said, "Yeah, so I'll go into Gryffindor and you'll go into Slytherin."

Kurama shrugged and said, "Maybe, maybe not. Remember, Hiei could join us. We'll just have to see where the hats puts us."

Yusuke nodded and with patience that he only gained though his tenure as King, the two of them waited in line calmly.

As Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor House table, their other friends, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati gathered around them and Dean exclaimed, "Have you seen that old Lady in the DADA seat? She looks like she could keel over any minute!"

Harry winced and said, "You'd best not let her hear you say things like that Dean. Master Genkai is A LOT stronger than she looks."

Seamus eyed the four as they all winced at the same time and asked, "Do you know her or something?"

Ron answered, "Yeah, she came from Japan to take the DADA job upon Dumbledore's asking her too. She'd only come though if she could bring her two students with her. They are with the First Years waiting to be sorted. Their names are Suuichi Minamino and Yusuke Urameshi. They are cool blokes. You'll like them both."

Hermione jumped in excitedly, "And they know a LOT! They know more than me in some subjects! Plus, this years DADA class will be the best and most challenging one we've EVER had! I can't wait to see the Slytherins' reactions to her training schedule!"

Ginny and Ron burst out laughing and Harry was grinning largely.

Before the other could question them, McGonegall walked in with a long line of first years.

As the Transfiguration professor placed the hat upon the tree pronged chair, the hat's mouth opened and he stated, "**_When Hogwarts was newly made, four great sorcerers did swear, to protect and teach they did say, their students so powerful and gay. Year fly by and darkness grew, in a third world a danger did brew. A pact was made by Gryffindor true, to protect with spirit world oh so blue. And now Hogwarts is in danger once more by the third world, and Hogwarts pays homage to three sworn to protect us all…listen now and listen good, you be friends one and all, let not house names quarter you all, and now, let the sorting begin!_**"

The golden trio and Ginny watched the sorting with interest since the sorting hat's song left them feeling a bit wary. If the hat was to be believed, house affiliation wasn't to be important this year more so now than in the past. As the first years were sorted, Harry looked at his two foreign friends. Kurama and whispering something into Yusuke's ear and the black-hared boy was nodding. Then Yusuke caught his eye and winked. Harry smiled and turned to Kurama. The red hared by smiled at him and nodded as they slowly reached the front of the Hall where they stood before McGonegall.

Before McGonegall could call out their names, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Students of Hogwarts, the two students before you are our new friends from Japan. They are the students of the famous Demon Slayer-Physic Genkai. She has trained them intensely since they were nine, so I expect you all to treat them with respect and warmth that we here at Hogwarts are known for. Professor McGonegall please continue with the sorting."

The older woman nodded and said, "Suuichi Minamino."

As Kurama stepped forward, Harry could hear all the girls, except for Hermione and Ginny, whispering about how cute and gorgeous he was. He turned to Yusuke and saw the boy laughing into his hands. He turned back to Kurama and saw his red-hared friend sigh a sigh of long-term suffering. He felt for his friend. He knew exactly what Kurama was going through.

As Kurama sat down, he blinked as the black hat covered his eyes.

_:Well, well, a human with a demon soul…who can revert to h is demon body at will now. Yes, you would make a marvelous Slytherin, but your recent past overcomes your long distance past. You are smart, loyal, clever, and brave. These make you an excellent candidate for each house, but where to put you…:_

Kurama blinked and answered,_ "Just place me where I'd do best in protecting Harry, his friends, and the school."_

_:Ah…a true person of forethought…to see the whole picture…you'd do best in…:_

"RAVENCLAW!" cried out the sorting hat as Kurama removed the hat and walked towards the table that was cheering for him under a blue banner. He sighed; the girls were already eyeing him up like he was nothing but a bug to study under a microscope. Then he sweat-dropped. Maybe, he'd better think up a better analogy.

Harry and the others blinked and he said, "Well, that was odd. I'd have thought for sure he would be in Gryffindor or Slytherin the way the hat was talking."

The other nodded as Yusuke sat down and McGonegall placed the hat on top of his head. The hat wasn't even there for a split second before is shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The four friends and their table cheered loudly as the black-hared boy smiled and sat down beside them. Before they could talk to him, Dumbledore stood up, raised his hands, and the Great Hall fell silent.

"Welcome old students to another year at Hogwarts and Welcome new students to a world of wonder! I am Professor Dumbledore and I have a few announcements to make. First of all, this year, those students fifth year and up will be allowed to enter the Forbidden Forrest under the watchful eyes of Master Genkai. She's managed to persuade me of this, so she can train you better in preparing yourselves for Voldemort's return. On that note, the lovely woman to my left is Master Genkai, the famous Demon Slayer and Physic of the Orient. She has graciously decided to come and teach you all, all she knows. Mr. Minamino and Mr. Urameshi are her students in Japan. Please, do not bother them too much these first few days, let them get used to going to school this large. Japan's educational system and our own are very different as you all know. When they fell up to it, they will tall you about their training themselves. Now, let the feast begin!"


	12. Chapter 12

HP and YYH 12

Yusuke blinked as food appeared magically on the large red and gold decorated table. He shrugged though and turned slightly to meet Kurama's eyes.

The green eyed fox nodded and Yusuke knew that they would be meeting in Genkai's study with Dumbledore tonight as planned.

He turned back to the table when Hermione explained, "The food is prepared in the lower levels of the school kitchens. The food is prepared by the school's House Elves."

Yusuke nodded and said as he grabbed a bowl of rice and sautéed meat, "Well, whoever makes the food, human or elf, it's good."

Harry grinned at his other Gryffindor friends as they stared at the foreign foods and explained with a careless shrug, "I guess Dumbledore wants to make the new students and Mast Genkai feel at home."

Dean, Seamus, and the other fifth, sixth, and seventh years of his house nodded as they tentively tasted bits and pieces of the different foods.

As Neville picked up a piece of white meat wrapped in greens, Yusuke grinned. Nervously, the shy Gryffindor gathered his house' legendry bravery, and put the food in his mouth in one go. He was surprised to find out that the food was actually pretty good. Once you got past the salty-watery taste of the greens.

Yusuke commented after Neville had swallowed the food, "You just ate Sushi."

Many of the muggle-borns and half bloods turned a bit green at that, but started to laugh at Neville's perplexed look.

Dean took pity on his normally shy friend and explained, "Sushi, is raw fish wrapped in Seaweed."

Neville's face turned an odd greenish-white color as he stood up and said through a choke, "Excuse me!"

The teachers at the table, peered at the bumbling Gryffindor with some concern as he bolted out of the Great Hall, but Genkai chuckled and said reassuring, well as reassuringly as she could, "Not to worry, the boy's just had his first experience with Sushi."

Many of the teachers relaxed and chuckled, especially Professor Sprout. It was funny to her because Neville was her best student and he hadn't recognized the plant for what it was before he ate it.

Yusuke grinned and said as the Great Hall's door slammed shut, "Yeah, that's a normal reaction. Sushi is an acquired taste."

He then proceeded to pluck two rolls off the platter with his chopsticks and eat one. He grinned at the Gryffindors when they gulped with a pale pallor.

When dinner was over with, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome! Now that we have all been well fed and our thirst has been quenched, I have this to say, all Prefects please escort your housemates to their houses, and will Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Virginia Weasley, Mr. Yusuke Urameshi, and Mr. Suuichi Minamino please follow me to Master Genkai's office? Thank you!"

With a flash of concern to one another, Yusuke and Kurama joined the Gryffindor four at the teacher's table. Once there Dumbledore, Professor McGonegall, and Master Genkai along with Professor Snape left the Great Hall through the small door that Harry had entered during his fourth year for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

When they entered the rooms, Dumbledore explained, "This room has a special feature in it that not even the cunning Marauders were able to figure out."

He walked up to a portrait and said, "Youkai aadakouda Reikai."

Genkai, Yusuke, and Kurama shared a startled look before the portrait opened with a single sentence in Japanese "Agarikomu aadakouda mishiru sangairuten-no (Enter and know of the three worlds)."

_'Yusuke…do you know what this is about?' _asked Kurama with a slightly panicked tone in his mental voice.

Yusuke mentally shook his head as the portal opened to reveal a bright white light.

Dumbledore said proudly, "Welcome to the portal to Spirit World. This is Hogwarts' best kept secret since the time of Godric Gryffindor himself pledged to help Spirit World or the Third World."

When the light died down, the groups saw that on the other side was a world filled with a dull blue sky, oriental buildings, and see-through women flying on wooden oars. They also saw a lot of monsters running back and forth with piles of paper stacks and a dark blue nearly black river.

"Ah sir…" prompted Harry.

Dumbledore shook himself out of whatever he was thinking about and said with a smile, "Come, come, step through. There is a surprise waiting for us all on the other side. Master Genkai as assured me of this."

Hermione protested, "But Professor! If what you said is true, that's Spirit World! The land of the dead!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and said as he stepped through, "And you're not. It won't hurt you, see?"

The group, with the exception of Kurama, Dumbledore, and Genkai, watched with disbelief as he stepped through the portal.

Yusuke turned back and said smugly, "See, I'm not dead."

Kurama placed a hand on Harry's back and said comfortingly, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. You'll just feel a bit disoriented for a minute."

Then to everyone's surprise, not including Genkai and Yusuke, Kurama pushed the Boy-Who-Lived through and followed behind serenely.

"Ack!" squawked Harry as he fell though and landed on his hands and knees on the purplish-green grass.

Hermione yelled, "Harry!"

Genkai rolled her eyes and said as she grabbed both of the Boy-Who-Lived's best friends, "Now is not the time for you to be screaming, he's fine."

Then she tossed them through as easily as they were pies. The Master turned to Ginny and raised her eyebrows. The youngest and only daughter of the clan Weasley gulped and jumped through all by herself. Somehow she just knew that she wouldn't have had a nice landing otherwise since Hermione and Ron were slowly standing up after their flying trip through the portal.

After the children were through, Dumbledore hummed and followed behind. The aging Demon Slayer turned to the last of the group, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. McGonegall followed without a hint of fear and despite himself, Snape gulped at the steely brown eyes and hurried after his elders.

Master Genkai's eyes lost their steely-ness and said as she entered the portal, "I still got it."

Once everyone was standing on their own two feet, Harry demanded, "Why are we in the land of the dead?"

Kurama's green eyes widened as he said, "I think I know!"

The group turned to him and Dumbledore asked with curiosity in his voice, "Then by all means, Mr. Minamino tell us. All Master Genkai would tell me was that it would certainly be a surprise to us all, the Trio most of all."

Yusuke snapped his fingers and exclaimed, 'Of course! Hiei's mission to Demon World! He should have brought Kuro-san back by now! He's probably mostly healed by now too!"

Ron asked meekly but strongly, "Who is Kuro-san?"

Kurama shook his head and said as a pretty blue-hared young woman with purple eyes flew down to them on a wooden oar, "It's a surprise. Hello Botan how is our refuge and Ko-Enma-sama?"

The blue-hared girl smiled and said cheerfully, "He's doing much better now! Especially since we've been working non-stop to find all the evidence that proves his innocence! Ko-Enma-sama has also gotten permission from his father to bring Mr. and Mrs. Potter back to Human World in ghostly form to stand trial to help their case! Kuro will be excited to see them all! Plus his training is also going well! He's nearly ready to train with Kuwabara-kun!"

Yusuke nodded and said, "Great! So, how many souls have you transported across since we've been gone Bo-chan?"

The girl's cheerful countenance dimmed as she said seriously, "It's been pretty bad here lately; what with Voldemort killing as he pleases and the low level Demons partaking of Human flesh. Ko-Enma-sama is swamped with paperwork and we're nearly to our limit with transporting souls. Voldemort needs to be killed a quickly!"

Hermione piped in, in shock, "Transporting souls…you are a Grim Reaper!"

Ron burst out laughing and said sarcastically, "Yeah right! Where's the black cloak and ominous dark aura?"

Botan put her hands on her waist, jumped into his face, and said, "I am _TOO_ a Grim Reaper! I **PERSONALLY** transported the souls of your uncles, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, to the other side buster, so don't tell me who I am or am not! Understand?"

Ron and Ginny blanched at the names of their mother's brothers and shook their heads in complete compliance.

Yusuke placed a hand on the heavily breathing ferry-girl and said, "Woah, Bo-chan, calm down. He didn't mean it. You didn't even react when I first met you on my first death. Is the workload this bad already? Why haven't we heard of this in the news?"

Harry burst in, "My parents are here! Can I meet them! How do you know her? And why aren't you and Kurama as bewildered as we are about being here?"

Kurama bowed slightly and said, "All will be explained in a little while. But for now, we need to be making our way to the Hall of Judgment. Your surprise is waiting there, I'd imagine along with your parents, Harry."

Harry blinked away a sudden over flood of tears and said, "Ah…okay, I guess. You lead?"

Kurama bowed his head and said, "As you wish."

As the group made their way to the large oriental styled castle, Hermione asked briskly, "**How **is it that you know your way around the Land of the Dead?"

Yusuke answered instead, "You know how Genkai is a Demon-Slayer, well so are we. We work for the Rulers of Spirit World, King Enma Dioah and Prince Ko-Enma Dioah. We travel the three worlds defeating all the evil demons that try to take over the Human or Spirit World. We are what are called Spirit Detectives."

Ginny asked, "So, you are like Aurors?"

Kurama smiled a bit and said, "In a sense, we're more closely work-related to the Unspeakables though."

The Professors, with the exception of Genkai, were shocked and couldn't not speak-not even Dumbledore-and he knew about Spirit World thanks to his rank in the Wizengamont and rank as Head Master.

As they reached the enormous double doors, "Kurama walked up and pressed a button and said clearly and professionally, "Agent Yoko Kurama of SD-1 reporting in with Grim Reaper Botan, Agent Raizen Ma-Zoku, Spirit Trainer Master Genkai, and seven guests to meet Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Kura-san."

A computerized voice said clearly, "Voice scan confirmed. Aura scan initiated."

The Hogwarts group watched with wide eyes as a white beam shot out of the wall and enveloped him. In answer, Kurama was surrounded by a red rose aura, which quickly turned into the familiar golden one they knew as his with the hints of orange, dark purple, and light blue.

The voice said, "Aura scan confirmed, retina scan initiated."

Kurama's eyes widened and they watched the two green orbs gain golden flecks in them. The same white beam ran over the retinas then vanished.

The voice said, "Retina scan confirmed. Welcome Agent 003 of SD-1."

"Thank you."

He turned back to the group and said, "Security is always a good thing, other times its not…besides, Voldemort can't get into the Hall of Judgment this way."

The large doors opened and revealed to the awed group, three people and two ghostly apparitions.

Kurama and Yusuke exclaimed, "Hiei!"

The smaller person nodded and said with a tiny smile, "Hello, Yu-kun, Kura-kun."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, nor could anyone else.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shouted out in shock, "Sirius!"


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and Help from Above 13

SORRY! I've been having a few problems with writer's block for this story. Plus, it doesn't help that I've been real busy and involved with my two King Arthur stories! I'M SORRY! So, here is the long awaited reunion of Sirius, the Trio, and most importantly…the POTTERS!

The trio felt their entire world shift a complete 180. It was impossible! But, right in front of their disbelieving eyes was their beloved Snuffles, Sirius Black, who looked very good for someone who had fallen through the deadly Veil.

Sirius smiled grandly and shouted, "Harry! Hermione! Ron!"

They smiled and rushed to his side. They very nearly trampled one another in their attempts to reach him. But they were laughing as they jumped eagerly onto Sirius, who despite his new training, fell to his butt with an **_'OOOFF'_**, and a burst of cheerful laughter.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said meaningfully as he gazed at the four with a pointedly look, "How is it you are still alive, Sirius? You feel through the veil."

Sirius gently disengaged from the children he loved as his own, pushed them close to Hiei, and said darkly as he marched up to the wizened wizard, "You…you…BUMBLE HEADED, EGOTISTIC, BLACK HEARTED, MANIPULATIVE FREAK! HOW **DARE **YOU DO THIS TO ME…TO HARRY…TO JAMES AND LILY!"

The wizards in the group froze at their allies' words.

McGonagall's lips pursed together in a straight line and barked out in a disapproving voice-her teacher's voice-as a matter of fact, "Mr. Black! How dare you say such things about Professor Dumbledore!"

Sirius winced at the tone, for he still had a nasty habit of dodging punishment remaining from his school years, and retorted, "I **DARE** because it's because of him that I've spent the last twelve years in Azkaban! I **DARE** because it's because of him that Harry had to live with those awful and abusive relatives of his! I **DARE** because it's **BECAUSE OF HIM THAT LILY AND JAMES ARE DEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

Harry stumbled away from his dear godfather with a gasp, "What are you talking about!"

Sirius spun towards Harry and said with regret in his eyes, "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have said that with you right there. But, I've been holding this in for nearly a week and it's been driving me batty. You see I…"

Ko-Enma smoothly cut in as he walked confidently up to Professor Dumbledore and said with a firm handshake that told the aging man that this was just the first of many awkward meetings between just the two of them, "Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of the House of Slytherin year 1857, Head of Slytherin House and Professor of Transfiguration in 1938, Order of Merlin First Class, Founder and Secret Keeper for the Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont. I am Prince Ko-Enma Dioah of Spirit World, son of the God, Lord Enma Dioah of the Underworld. If you all will come with me, all your questions will be answered."

Harry was silent. It wasn't because he was shocked, no he got over that quickly enough, what made him so silent was the fact that his parents were right in front of him yet he couldn't touch them. They were smiling at him with so much love in their eyes it made the tears fall from his vibrant green eyes. He wanted very, very badly to run up to them and give them both extremely large and long hugs, but-they were ghosts. And everyone knows that physical beings can't touch those of the metaphysical.

He sighed-**_it just wasn't fair._**

Kurama placed a comforting hand on the green eyed Gryffindor as Hermione wrapped her arms around him and said, "Cheer up Harry, and you never know. Ko-Enma might be feeling a bit generous. And when he feel generous…anything is possible."

Harry grinned. It wasn't much, but it was hope-a bit small, but hope all the same.

Yusuke, with his arms around his head, snorted and said with a careless shrug, "Come on! We can talk in our lounge on the sixty-ninth floor."

Hiei just hummed and walked ahead of the group.

McGonagall and Snape, who had been silent, watched with wide eyes as the Potters floated by them with small smiles.

James' ghost floated over to Snape and said sincerely, "Severus, I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry for everything I helped to put you through while we were in school. I was a jerk, no I was worst than a jerk because I was a mean jerk. Can you, perhaps, forgive me and not take your anger and resentment out on my son?"

The dark hard Potions Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry raised and eyebrow and walked off without answering.

James' ghost nodded in understanding. Lilly's ghost simply smiled and nodded to them both with a soft _'thank you'_.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, who had been amazingly silent throughout the entire reunion, gasped and oohed and awed as they passed by the many gigantic portraits of various scenes within Spirit World. As they climbed the oriental palace, they came upon a chaotic scene.

"What are they?" cried out Ron in disbelief as he pointed to the large reddish orange and green monster-like horn headed creatures.

Yusuke smirked and explained, "They aren't monsters. They're the Ogres that work for Enma-sama and Ko-Enma. They are quite nice really. They mostly handle the day to day activities of Spirit World while the SD teams and Ko-Enma handle the missions and paperwork for sending the souls to their rightful place."

Hermione piped in, curiously yet with a hint of suspicion, "How is it that you three are employees of Spirit World? You three aren't even adults yet."

Hiei tried to smother his laughter, but he couldn't when both Kurama and Yusuke glared at him, and when Genkai snorted with heaving shoulders.

Ko-Enma cleared his throat and answered when Yusuke and Kurama turned to him with resentful glares with slightly more than demonic eyes, "Now, now, you'll receive your normal pay along with an additional 1,500.00-happy? Anyways, you see, Kurama is actually twenty-three years old and Yusuke is twenty-two. I had them drink an age regressing potion and sent them to Hogwarts so they can protect both it and Mr. Potter from Voldemort's demonic allies. Ah! Here we are!"

McGonagall was not sure what to think. Sirius Black was a notorious prankster while he was in school; he had been a very devoted Godfather and best friend when he was a young adult. She didn't know what to think when she found out that Sirius was the Potter's betrayer. She was very grateful to learn that her first thoughts and impressions about him were right. She smiled lightly when she saw the beat down Dumbledore got even when she defended him. She knew of some of his bad doings, but she didn't have any proof to verify her beliefs.

As they sat down, Dumbledore sat up and said a bit intimidating as he stared Sirius down, "Now, about these accusations…"

The Head of the Black family edged around in his seat nervously as he said strongly just same, "its true! And I have the proof to prove it!"

Dumbledore crossed his arms and said in a condescending tone with hints of his normal grandfatherly voice, "And where is all this evidence against me?"

Ko-Enma cleared his throat and said in a superior voice, "Cut it out Dumbledore! You're not dead yet and your actions as of late have diminished your chances at receiving your eternal rest. In fact, the way you're going you'll be reborn and have to go through life **AGAIN**; only this time, you're life will be shockingly similar to those of Tome Riddle and Mr. Potter's here, so I suggest you shut your mouth."

Dumbledore's old face flushed as he sat back and rethought his actions. It was one thing to intimidate those who are younger and less confident, but to try and intimidate a God-not to mention the God of Spirit World-was a very unwise thing to do, and he hadn't reached the position he was currently in by being known as a dunder-head.

Ko-Enma nodded in satisfaction, cleared his throat, and said, "Let's start this at the very beginning. I don't want any of you to interrupt me until this story has reached it's conclusion. Is that understood?"

The group from Hogwarts nodded with wide eyes. As Ko-Enma opened his mouth to start the tale, alarm Saxons blared and the clear creamy walls of SD-1's lounge transformed into super, high-tech computers.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke jumped to their feet in alarm and rushed to their stations.

Ko-Enma demanded, "What's happening?"

Kurama quickly scanned the information rolling down the screen in Japanese kanji and replied, "A portal has been breached in sector eight. Ten A-Class demons along with two A-Class pushing Inferior S and a horde of B, C, and D demons have crossed the barrier. SD-10 is currently on vacation and none of them have been authorized to portal across the three worlds."

Yusuke added, "Plus, no other SD Teams are available as they are all on assignment."

Ko-Enma swore and said as he reverted into his baby form, surprised the HELL out of the Hogwarts group and raised his finger into the air theatrically, "Then I officially remove you three from the Hogwarts case. SD-1, bring me back prisoners!"

Yusuke snorted and said as Kurama flicked his wrist to open a golden portal in the middle of London, "Sure, whatever…Pacifier Breath!"

As the portal closed behind Hiei, Ko-Enma gasped a large gulp of air and shouted, "I'm NOT A BABY!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched with wide eyes as a blue Ogre walked in calmly and said as he lowered a large platter of food, "You're diner Master Ko-Enma."

They actually sweat dropped when Ko-Enma, the **RULER** of Spirit World, clapped and squealed like a two year old, and gobbled down his food far to fast for them to see what it was. Then they sweat dropped because they knew they had sweat dropped.

As they watched Ko-Enma wipe his mouth clean, they heard him say, "Umm, umh! That hit the spot! Now, to see how my Detectives are doing! Ge-Orge-san! Bring me my remote!"

Sirius Black wanted to hide his face in his hands and never look up again as he watched his rescuer's boss point his chubby, baby finger into the air and babble around his blue binky.

SORRY! I told you I was having problems with writing this. If anyone of you have any ideas I'm all for it!


End file.
